NJBC
by yogurtberry
Summary: Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck use the UES as their playground. But when a tragedy occurs it's time for them to grow up. The NJBC struggles to keep their friendship intact despite lies and betrayals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I'm working on, and I'm going more by the tv show than by anything else. I love the GG books but the tv show story lines are getting annoying so I keep coming up with my own :P! Anyway some quick things that are different from the tv show: The Shepard wedding did happen, but when Serena got back to the city after boarding school she never dated Dan. This is starting off at the second semester of Senior year. This is only the introduction but the next chapter will really set the plot for the whole story! Let me know what you think. **

...

Nate and Chuck sat in the backseat of Chuck's limo. Nate looked out of the window. His head was still pounding from all the drinking he did the night before. He looked at Chuck, he never seemed to be affected by hangovers.

Chuck lit up a joint took a few hits and handed it to Nate. Nate took a couple of hits but refused it when Chuck passed it to him the second time. He pulled out Visine and put a couple of drops in his eyes and tossed it to Chuck who did the same.

Nate rolled down the window to the driver. "Let us out here."

They both got out of the car, they were still a half a block from St. Judes but they needed the fresh air to get the smell of weed off of them.

They walked past Constance and saw Serena and Blair. Serena flashed them a smile and they both walked over.

"Hey guys." Serena fidgeted with her button up.

"You guys smell like weed." Blair scrunched her nose. "We're all still on for dinner tonight right?"

All three of them nodded. Blair turned to Serena. "We should get going. We don't want to be late."

…

Blair looked at herself in the mirror. She looked impeccable, like always. She tied a ribbon on her hair and made a bow. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"You look perfect, B! Let's go. The guys are waiting for us." Serena flashed her a perfect smile. Blair smiled back. Serena looked perfect. Effortlessly perfect.

They sat in the restaurant and ordered drinks. "I'm bored," Chuck said suddenly. "How about we make tonight more interesting?"

Serena sat on the edge of her seat. "I'm listening." They all leaned forward.

"How about you two start making out while I record and Nate directs you?" He smirked when he saw the look of disgust in both of their famous. "Well, that was worth a try. But seriously, whoever gets the most numbers in an hour wins."

Nate looked at Chuck. "What do we win?"

Blair crossed her arms across her chest. "I already have everything I want. What could you possibly give me?"

Chuck smirked. "Anything you want. The winner sets the terms and the losers must comply. No matter what."

Serena nodded. "Let's have some dinner first, okay?"

…

Serena let her hair down from the bun it was in. Her strategy was to let the guys come to her. She walked to the bar ordered a martini and sat all by herself on a stool.

Blair hated Chuck's games. But she hated losing even more. She unbuttoned her shirt so that the top of her bra was showing and stood in the center of the room looking confused. Guys always seemed to go for whoever looked like the weakest link.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck said to the group of girls surrounding him. He had a way of talking that seemed to get everyone's attention. And he intended to exploit his charisma as best as possible.

Nate wasn't feeling very well. He watched Serena flip her hair while she talked to a guy. He looked around the room. "Hi." He turned around to see a pretty girl behind him. Hmm, this was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

They all went to Chuck's room and counted their numbers. Blair smiled, "Ha! I win. And I know exactly what I want." She stumbled a little. They were all a bit wasted. "But I'll tell you when I'm sober. I'm just tired now.

"Chuck, me and Serena get the master bed!" She took off her shoes and plopped on Chuck's bed and Chuck frowned and claimed the other bed.

Nate was stuck in the couch. He pulled off his shoes and his shirt and walked into the bathroom. Serena was washing her face and scooted to make room for him on the sink. He bent forth and washed his face as well then splashed Serena with some water. She let out a yell followed by giggles. "Natie, that's cold!" She splashed him back. And he threw her over his shoulder and ran to the couch pretending to body slam her like wrestler.

Serena giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around Nate and rolled off the couch with him. She pinned him down on the floor. "I win."

"Fine. You win. Now get off."

Serena smiled and let go of her grasp on him and he turned her over and pinned her down. "You let down your guard. Rookie mistake." He bent down and kissed her.

Serena kissed him back for a couple of seconds before she realized what was happening. She pushed him off. "Nate, no!"

"Why not? You sleep with everyone else."

She glared at him. "Fuck you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. I'm going to bed. Good night."

He grabbed her hand. "No I didn't. I'm so sorry."

"Fine. Apology accepted." She half-smiled. "Just this once."

"Thanks. Good night Miss van der Woodsen." He kissed her hand and threw himself on the couch.

Serena carefully got on the bed so she wouldn't wake up Blair and cuddled against he best friend. "Night, B. Good job tonight."

Blair squeezed Serena's arm. "Night, S."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm still setting up the story but expect lots of drama in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

...

When Serena woke up Blair was gone and Nate and Chuck were having breakfast in the other room. Chuck and Nate were talking about all the different girls they had recently been with.

Nate looked up at her. "Hey! We ordered fruit and waffles." He pointed at the empty plate on the table.

Serena slid into the seat. "What are you guys talking about?"

Nate shrugged. "Nothing important. How'd you sleep?"

Chuck cut them off. "I just remembered Blair lost the bet. What do you think she's going to make us do?"

Serena smiled. Blair was a lot more rational than she was. "I bet she's going to keep her prize and use it when she really needs it. And when she uses it…our lives are going to suck."

Nate laughed. "Oh God. I can only imagine. Well, good for her." He got up and stretched his legs. "I'm gonna go for a run. See you guys later."

Serena and Chuck ate in silence. She looked out of the window while he read the newspaper.

"I heard you and Nate last night." Chuck said suddenly.

Serena responded rudely. "It was nothing." She got up at walked away.

Chuck caught her by the arm and turned her back to him. "Serena. Don't go there."

His grip was hard on her wrist. She pulled away. "We were drunk, shared a quick kiss. It was nothing."

…

Serena bumped into Chloe on Monday morning. She looked upset. "Hey. Have you seen Nate? He hasn't returned any of my calls."

Chloe was Nate's kind-of girlfriend. She was the only one who seemed not to know about all the other girls Nate was with. In her defense, she was the only girl that Nate brought to dinner sometimes. Still, Serena felt sorry for her. "I haven't seen him today. Sorry. Maybe he's busy with…lacrosse."

Serena walked out to the courtyard and ran into her friend, Dan. She smiled at him, they met a week ago at the coffee shop he worked at. "Hey! How 's it going?"

Dan smiled at her too. "Great. How are you?"

Serena shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Hello Humphrey." Blair spoke to him without looking at him. Dan gave her a nod but she refused to acknowledge him any further. "Serena, are you coming to class?"

Serena nodded. "Bye Dan!" She followed Blair into the Constance building. "Chloe asked me where Nate was. Apparently he hasn't been calling her back."

Blair rolled her eyes. "That girl is pathetic. I mean, either she's blind or just plain stupid. I don't pity her at all."

Serena shrugged. "Maybe she just really likes him." She turned to Blair. Their minions were close behind so Serena lowered her voice. "Nate and I kissed on Friday night. Just a kiss, we were tipsy.."

Blair's mouth dropped. "What!" She regained her composure when she saw a few girls turn their way.

Serena smiled to herself. It was amazing. "Nothing special. You have nothing to worry about. I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else and have it blown out of proportion."

Blair felt her shoulders relax. She did not want to handle the drama. College admissions were coming up, she had enough to worry about. "Alright. If you say so."

…

Nate pushed Serena softly so that she fell backwards onto her bed. Her body was crawling with anticipation. They were both completely naked. He lay on top of her and kissed her from her lips down to her stomach and then kissed back up to her chest and whispered in her ear. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She never wanted anything so badly. His eyes locked on hers and she knew it was the moment she had been waiting for. She bit her lip, she couldn't wait any longer. He smiled at her and then…

Serena woke up breathing hard. She looked around her room. She couldn't get Nate out of her head. She couldn't believe she just had a dream about him. She turned on her side and curled up in a little ball. She tried to think of something else but the harder she tried not to think of him the more she did.

She looked at the time. She would have to be up for school soon anyway. She jumped in the shower and got dressed then decided to have breakfast at Chuck's. Nate would probably be there.

She knocked on his hotel room. A girl answered, she was wearing nothing but a sheet over her. "Is Chuck here?" The girl looked confused and shook her head. "Is Nate here?" The girl nodded and opened the door all the way. Serena's heart sunk.

Nate peeked in from inside. "Serena! Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I came to visit Chuck." She snapped back quickly.

"He's having breakfast at Blair's. He let me use his place last night."

"It's Wednesday. Don't you think you're over-doing it?"

Nate pulled on his school shirt. "Wow I didn't realize I was going to get a lecture. Come in. They were just leaving."

"They? As in more than one?"

Two girls, now fully dressed, walked out of the room. Each planted a kiss on Nate's cheek before leaving.

Serena couldn't really pinpoint what exactly she was feeling. All she knew is that she was pissed. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him. "You're disgusting."

He shrugged at her. "I'm just having some fun, it's senior year! Someone is a little cranky. You haven't had breakfast, have you?" He closed the door behind her. "Come on. Let's eat, I'm starving."

Serena frowned and followed him to the table. "Chloe asked me about you on Monday. She said you haven't been returning any of her calls."

"I called her yesterday."

"Does she know about all the other girls?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't tell her about it. I don't exactly go out of my way to keep it a secret, though. I'm sure her friends have told her."

"I think you're being an asshole. And she should just dump you."

He smiled. "I agree. She should. Why are you so mad at me?"

She shrugged. "Let's just eat."

...

Blair rolled her eyes. "Ugh, he brought Chloe."

They all turned their heads to see Nate and Chloe walking towards them. Serena took a big sip of her drink. They were all enjoying Chuck's party.

"Hey guys!" Chloe flashed the group a big smile. Their hellos weren't very enthusiastic.

Chuck leaned towards Nate. "Dude, you brought a girl to my party? Look at all the girls here. That's like taking sand to the beach.

Nate lowered his voice too. "I know, man. She just started crying and I just wanted her to stop so I brought her."

Blair stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom." Serena stood up right on cue. They always went together. Chloe got up too. Blair really wanted her to stay but she shut her mouth and let her follow them.

Chloe and Serena stared at themselves in the mirror while Blair washed her hands. "So, you came here with Nate? Why?"

Chloe looked at Blair. "What do you mean? Nate and I are together. It's been a few weeks now. Haven't you noticed me?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you spent less time looking in the mirror and more time looking after Nate then you would realize that he's fu…"

"Blair." Serena stepped in front of her and lowered her voice. "Don't."

"That he's fuckin' adorable." She ended awkwardly. "Bye." She grabbed Serena's hand a pulled her out of the bathroom. "She has a right to know."

"Not like that. It's not our place to tell her."

Chloe walked behind them. "I love both of your dresses."

Blair and Serena smiled politely then walked faster in an effort to ditch her. Chloe sped up too.

Serena was tired of seeing Nate and Chloe make out all night. She walked up to Blair. "Chloe is so annoying."

"I know let's get rid of her." She smiled at Serena who returned a frown. "Fine, let's just ignore her. You're boring." She drank the rest of her martini with one gulp.

Serena walked towards the bar to get another drink. It was the same bartender who Chuck hired for all his parties. She smiled at him and twirled her hair with her finger.

"Cute." Nate's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, hi. I didn't recognize you without Chloe attached to your face."

He smiled. "You're hot when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Get over yourself." She took her martini and walked away. Nate grabbed his drink and was right behind her.

Serena saw Blair and Chloe facing each other. Chuck stood next to Blair with an amused look on his face. "I feel bad for you, Chloe. I really do. You try so hard to fit in but it only makes us hate you more. I mean, the only reason Nate brings you around is because he feels guilty that he fucks so many other girls. But you should hear what he says about you when you're not around. It's so sad that you—"

Chloe held her head high. "You're nothing but a spoiled bitch with daddy issues, his words not mine. And Serena—Nate feels bad for her because she's such an insecure little who–"

"Chloe!" Nate ran in between them. "It's time for you to go."

"Nate." Chloe looked shocked. "She's the one..."

"Enough." Nate grabbed her by the arm and escorted her outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Blair is such a bitch! You of all people know that."

"Stop. Blair is my best friend. And Serena…don't you ever say anything about Serena again. Leave." He walked back in a couple of minutes later without Chloe. "Sorry about that."

"I'm a spoiled little bitch? News flash! You have just as many daddy issues as I do. Go to hell, Nate!" Blair stormed out.

Nate turned helplessly to Serena. "Serena I—I never said that about you."

"You're sleeping with half of the Upper East Side and I'm the whore? You're pathetic." Serena grabbed her coat and walked away.

Nate looked at Chuck. Chuck walked over to him. "Wow, I wonder what you said about me."

"Chuck, I didn't."

"Let's just call it a night. Good night, Nathaniel."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Nate couldn't sleep. He couldn't stand when the people he cared the most about were mad at him. He pulled on some jeans and a coat and went to visit Serena. The van der Woodsen home was dark but he saw the light was still on in Serena's bedroom. He knocked on the door lightly before letting himself in.

Serena looked up from her book to him then pretended not to see him.

He sat on the edge of her bed. "I didn't say those things!"

She slammed her book shut. "I'm glad you feel the need to pinpoint our flaws and tell them to everyone."

"I don't. I'm sorry. She said them out of context! I swear. I specifically said, that Blair may seem like a spoiled bitch with daddy issues but she was the biggest heart out of everyone I've ever known. And she just cares so much. And you…you can be so insecure, which makes so sense because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're so full of life and amazing but somehow you still doubt yourself and it just makes no sense."

Serena smiled at him, she was speechless. "Wow. She did say them out of context. You really think that?"

He nodded. "I do. I love you…guys. I would never say anything like that about my best friends."

Serena patted the space next to her and Nate lay down and she cuddled next to him. "Thanks, Natie."

…

Nate woke up just as Serena was tossing and turning. She always did just before she woke up. Serena opened her eyes and turned around to see Nate looking at her. "Morning."

He smiled at her. " Morning." He looked at the time. "We're right on time for Sunday morning brunch." They had brunch at Blair's every Sunday. She would be calling him right now if she didn't hate his guts. "Blair hates me."

"Oh come on, it's Blair. Just tell her what you told me." She smiled at him.

Nate and Serena walked into Blair's penthouse. Blair gave Nate a dirty look, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Blair. Hear him out." Serena squeezed Nate's hand and gave Blair a smile before walking to the other room.

Nate and Blair walked in the room a few minutes later. Blair had a big smile on her face. "Let's eat."

Serena smiled at Nate as he took the seat next to hers. "Where's Chuck?"

Right on cue Chuck stumbled into the room. He was beyond wasted. Nate ran to steady him so he wouldn't fall. "Dude…it's 1 pm."

Chuck's eyes were bloodshot. "I'm fine, Nathaniel! Let go of me."

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Where the hell have you been? You look like shit. And you smell worse."

"Let's eat!" He stumbled over to the table and patted Serena on the head. He then walked around and patted Blair's head. Big mistake.

Blair stood up angrily. "I'm not a dog! You need to leave, Chuck. Now."

Chuck knocked his chair over angrily. "Fine! You want me to leave? I will! No, don't touch me, Nathaniel!" He stumbled out of the room and into the elevator.

…

Serena was surprised to see Chuck walk into her room. It was the first time she had seen him sober in a week. He hadn't really been at school much. "Hey."

He gave her a smirk. "Serena. You look…marvelous." He walked over and kissed her cheek.

Serena frowned. "What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something? I'm just being polite…and honest."

"Exactly. Two qualities that you do not possess."

"I need a favor." He went on when he saw Serena's expression. "A loan. I'll pay you back in a week."

"A loan? Why?"

"I can't really give you any specifics. But if I could borrow fifteen grand I would be eternally grateful."

"Fifteen thousand? That's a lot of money."

"You'll have it in a week. I have more than enough funds to pay you…I just…

"What are you going to use the money for?"

"Serena…I really need this. Please?"

"Okay…fine…I guess."

"Alright but don't tell Blair or Nathaniel. Okay?"

…

"It was weird. He seemed like he was in trouble. So I helped him out."

Nate shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"He made me promise not to!"

Blair was furious. "Shut up, he's coming."

Chuck took his seat next to Blair. He rolled his eyes when his phone rang, he was too hungry to answer his phone. He ignored the call but the number kept calling so he finally opened his phone to see it was his dad's lawyer. "Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of brunch?" Chuck's face dropped. He couldn't breathe. He hung up the phone and looked up to see concerned looks on his best friends faces.

Nate was the first to speak. "You alright?"

Chuck looked at him. Nate's voice sounded like it was in slow motion. He felt his throat closing up. He finally found his voice. "Bart's been in an accident."

It was Serena's turn to speak. "Is he okay? Let's go right to the hospital." She got up and Blair and Nate followed her lead.

Chuck got up slowly. His voice didn't sound like his own. "He's dead."

…

Serena was about to open Nate's door when she noticed him through the crack. He slipped off his towel. Serena tried to look away but she couldn't, he was so perfect looking. She waited for him to slip on boxers and then knocked on the door before opening it all the way.

"Hey." He flashed her a perfect smile and pulled on his black slacks.

She smiled back, her eyes wandered from his face to his abs. "Hi."

He slipped on the rest of his black suit and handed her his tie.

She had done this for him countless times yet the only thing she could thing about was the proximity of his face to hers. She swallowed hard. "There." She turned her back on him instantly.

"Thanks." He looked at Serena. She wore a black dress and pearls and looked stunning.

She sat on the edge of her bed. "How is he?

"I haven't seen him much. I think he just needs time to be alone."

"Is he coming with us?"

He shook his head. "He wants his space."

Nate followed Serena out of his house and into the limo waiting for them. Blair was already there. Nate reached over for both of their hands and squeezed them tightly.

Blair searched the faces to find the brunette boy in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. It was time for his speech and there was a harsh silence that fell over everyone. Suddenly the doors opened and Chuck stumbled down the aisle. He was clearly drunk. He marched up to the mic and Blair hit Nate lightly so he could do something.

Chuck cleared his throat, "This is the part where I stand up here and talk about what a wonderful father I had. And you all cry politely and nod and you pretend that he never had a single mishap. I wish this were one of those speeches. But I cannot stand up here and lie…I cannot say he was a great man. I cannot say he a bad one. I didn't know my father. At all, actually. He kept me out of the way so I wouldn't embarrass him. He must be…" Nate grabbed Chuck by the elbow and pulled him away from the mic, Chuck shoved him away and tried to continue but Nate pulled him out of the way again. Serena and Blair ran up and each grabbed one of Chuck's arms and began pulling him back down the aisle.

Nate realized they were all staring at him. "Obviously…Chuck is extremely affected by his loss. I apologize on his behalf and I am sure you understand that he is acting out of grief. May Bart Bass rest in peace. That is all. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was worried about telling him I didn't want to college. Now I am left to run his business. What the hell was he thinking? I don't know what to do. I have lawyers and investors and board members calling and calling."

Blair reached for Chuck's hand. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She had a deep urge to heal him. "I know you can do it, Chuck. It's in your blood."

He reached for her face and pulled it close to his. "What if I mess up?"

"I'm sure even the great Bart Bass had a few mistakes under his belt." She smiled at him.

Chuck pressed his lips lightly against hers.

The door opened suddenly. "Oh. Sorry." Serena had an embarrassed look on her face. "My mom is here. She wants to talk to you."

…

Nate grabbed a grape off the van der Woodsen dining table and popped it in his mouth. "We should get going." He leaned over to whisper loudly in her ear.

Serena was in her own little world. She turned her head slightly and suddenly felt Nate's lips press softly against hers.

Nate pulled away. "Oh. Sorry. You turned your head right when I leaned over." He missed the softness of her lips against his.

Serena pulled Nate towards her and gave him a deep kiss. Nate kissed her back deeply and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away abruptly. "We have to go. We're gonna be late."

Nate grabbed his backpack and silently followed Serena into her car. He kept space in between them even though all he could think about was touching her. "So…as much as I appreciate the awkward silence. What was that?"

"What was what?"

He smiled. "I can remind you, if you like." He leaned closer.

She turned her head away. "Don't."

"You can kiss me but I can't kiss you? Doesn't seem very fair."

"I shouldn't have. I don't know what that was about."

He shrugged. "Fine. Whatever you say."

"Don't be mad at me, Natie."

"I'm not. I'll see you later." He got out of the car at soon as it stopped.

Serena bit her lip lightly. She could still taste him. She smiled to herself and stepped out of the car.

…

"Serena. Hi. I know you hate my guts but I'm really sorry about what I said." Chloe looked down at the floor as she talked to her. It was after school but Serena was still in a great mood after her morning with Nate.

"It's fine. You made a mistake." She saw Nate walking towards them. "No big deal."

"Oh. Really? Well thanks." Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"Yup. Hey Nate, Chloe was just apologizing."

Nate gave Chloe a slight head nod and smiled at Serena. "Cool. Let's get going. Chuck and Blair are waiting." Serena followed Nate back to Chuck's limo.

"Chloe tried to apologize to me. I told her I would accept it if she never talked to me again. It worked." Blair smiled.

Serena smiled. "Yeah she talked to me too."

Chuck looked at Serena. "You're bubbly today."

Serena shrugged. "I've had a good day. How are you doing?"

"Can everyone stop asking me that? Jesus Christ."

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. Would you guys just stop being so nice? Just stop. I hate the questions and I hate the apology."

Serena bit her lip. "My bad. I'm sorry…crap. Okay I'm just gonna stop talking."

Blair smiled at her. "Good idea."

…

"You went on a date with Dan Humphrey? I didn't even know who he was. I had to have someone look him up in last years yearbook!" Blair was shocked.

Serena nodded shyly, making a point not to meet Nate's eyes. "It was not a date! He's really nice, you know."

"He's from _Brooklyn_."

Nate cleared his throat and sat up. "Let's talk about something else."

"We went for coffee. That's it. And yes, let's talk about something else."

…

Serena came out of the shower to find Nate sitting on her bed. "Hey. Chuck and Blair aren't ready yet so I thought I'd come check on you."

She smiled. "Chuck is the one that takes forever." She tightened her robe around herself and dried her hair with a towel.

"How was your date, with Dan Humphrey?"

"It was nothing. We had coffee. That's it. He awkwardly wave goodbye."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I don't like him.

"Can you help me?" She stood in front of a mirror and handed him a necklace. Nate nodded and walked over to her. He gently put the necklace on her then leaned down and kissed her neck softly. She closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her and planted soft kisses along her neck.

She turned to face him and kissed him. He kissed her softly back as if he were afraid that if he kissed her too hard she would disappear. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. She slipped out of her robe and let it fall to the floor.

Nate thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He took all of her in and smiled at her.

He grabbed her by the hand and led her towards her bed. She took off the rest of his clothes and he pulled the cover over them. He kissed her deeply and explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

The door suddenly opened and Nate saw someone's outline in the shadows. Serena pressed her body on top of his to hide him. It was Blair. "Oops." She let the door close and yelled through it. "Serena finish up quickly. Nate is probably already there and Chuck is waiting downstairs."

Nate laughed silently under Serena. "I'll meet up with you guys, B."

"Fine. Whatever. But hurry!" Blair's footsteps faded away.

Serena let out a sigh. "We should go. " She rolled off Nate and pulled clothes on.

Nate was disappointed. He pulled his clothes on too. "I'll see you there."

Serena took her seat silently. Nate, Chuck, and Blair were already there.

Blair smiled. "I caught Serena in a very compromising position. Who was the lucky guy? Please don't say it was Humphrey."

Serena shrugged. "Nope, I'm not telling. But he's really hot and has a huge…"

"Okay. TMI." Blair sipped her martini.

Serena giggled and winked at Nate. "I was going to say ego. Pervert."

Chuck was obviously out of it. Blair didn't know how to help him anymore. They all tried to hang out like nothing was wrong but Chuck was always somewhere else.

He pulled a pack of money out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Serena. "There! There's your fucking money."

Nate banged his fist against the table. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chuck was suddenly furiously. "She's a traitor! You went running to Nate and Blair after I told you not to!"

"I'm sorry, Chuck, I was just worried that you were in trouble. I just want to he—"

The whole restaurant was looking at them now. Nate got up. "Chuck, come on. You need to leave."

"I have everything under control!"

Blair shoved him away from the table. "You need help, Chuck! We want to help you."

Nate grabbed Chuck hard by the hand and dragged him outside. "Go home, Chuck. I'm not going to make any excuses for you anymore."

"Don't be mad at me cause you're dining on Humphries left overs."

Nate opened the car door and forced Chuck inside. He ran back to the restaurant to find Blair sobbing and Serena attempting to comfort her. "Let's go. I'm not hungry anymore." He pulled a bill out of his wallet and put in on the table.

…

Nate stood in the middle of the room and looked around for the gorgeous blonde. She was nowhere to be seen. He saw Chuck and Blair talking to his classmates but he didn't really want to socialize. He wanted Serena.

Nate saw a few heads turn towards the door and he followed their gaze to Serena, who had just walked in looking as beautiful as ever. He followed her with his eyes as she went to say hi to her parents and then to Chuck and Blair. Afterwards she looked around until her eyes locked with his. He motioned to the other room and walked out. Serena closely followed him. He led her into an empty room with a few couches, a piano, and a fireplace. As soon as she closed the door behind him he wrapped his arm against her waist and pulled her toward him. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when Serena pulled away and looked down, "Nate…"

Nate gave her a half-smile. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

"I don't want to do this."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's right. With everything that's going on. I can't handle sneaking around on top of it. How's Chuck doing?"

"I don't want to talk about him. How about this? One kiss. If it doesn't feel right then we both walk out of here and nothing ever happened. And if it does then we'll take it from there."

Serena shook her head. "No." She turned to walk away, she was afraid of what she might feel.

Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and before she had a chance to react he kissed her deeply. He slid his hands up and down his legs and kissed her neck while he felt her hands slide under his shirt and caress his back.

She pulled away before things got too far. He whispered softly in her ear. "I've felt this way about you for a long time. I still can't believe how beautiful you are."

She smiled. "We should get back."

Nate intertwined his fingers with hers and headed for the door. Before they turned back into the main room they broke free from each other and entered through different doors. Brunch was just being served.

Penelope went over and smiled at all of them. "I love that shirt on you, Natie. It makes your eyes pop."

Serena frowned. She was the only one that called him Natie!

Nate gave her a small smile that quickly faded when he saw Serena's face. She was jealous. He couldn't help but smirk. When he drifted back in from his thoughts Blair and Serena were excusing themselves from the table. Chuck was giving him a smirk. "Are you fucking Serena van der Wooden? Nathaniel, I didn't know you had it in you."

Nate panicked, then he calmed down once he remembered it was Chuck. "We're not having sex. We're just…I don't know…just don't tell anyone, okay? How did you know, anyway?"

"Because she didn't look at you once and you kept undressing her with your eyes. All I'm saying is that you should be careful."

Nate ate his last grape. "Why? You don't care about anything."

Chuck got up and pushed his chair in. "Look... I care about three things, Nathaniel. Money, the pleasures money brings me, and you."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? I worry about you." He smiled. "I know you hate it when people ask but…how are you doing?"

"Good bye." Chuck rolled his eyes and walked away from his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena sat across Dan over lunch. She laughed at one of his dorky comments. He was actually quite charming and had amazing bone structure. He made her forget all the craziness that was going on in the UES.

He let out a small embarrassed laugh. "You're not saying much."

She smiled. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Besides, I like your random rants."

"Would you like to join me for dinner on Friday night? My dad and sister would be there…" He finished awkwardly.

Serena looked at him. She'd never done that before. "Okay. Sounds fun."

Dan's face lit up. "Really? Okay." He didn't tell her that her dad wanted to meet her because Dan wouldn't shut up about her.

…

Nate smiled when he read Serena's text message: _Are u still coming over?_ He waited a few minutes before replying: _On my way._ He was playing video games with a few friends and tried to think of an excuse. "I gotta get going. Dinner with the mayor, tonight."

His friend Anthony shot him a pitiful look. "I hate those. Have fun."

Nate ran out of Anthony's penthouse and took a cab to Serena's. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn't wait to hear Serena's laugh, smell her hair, and feel her soft skin against his. The elevator took forever and when he walked into the penthouse he saw Lily turning off all the lights. He gave her a polite smile. "Hi Mrs. Van der Woodsen, sorry it's so late."

Lily smiled at him. "You're welcome anytime, Nathaniel. Don't forget to turn off the lights when you leave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He waited until Lily walked upstairs and then knocked lightly on Serena's door before opening it.

Serena flashed him a smile. "Hi."

Nate closed the door silently behind him. "Hi."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "What movies did you bring?"

He smiled and kissed her softly before answering. "Eurotrip."

She smiled. "Perfect." She led him to his bed and cuddled up against him. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her legs around his.

She was already half-asleep and he could feel himself drifting away as he kissed the top of her head. "I could stay like this forever."

…

Blair stared at herself in the mirror. She thought about what she wanted in life. She wanted Chuck to love her back. She wanted more than anything to fix him. He was in so much pain and she wanted to take it all away. She frowned when she saw the time.

Blair dialed Nate's number. It took him a few rings before he finally picked up. He sounded like he had just woken up. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate. Did I wake you? Let's go have breakfast."

Nate spoke low so he wouldn't wake up Serena. He didn't want Blair to suspect anything. "Uh, I need to shower and stuff. So, let's meet in an hour?"

He hung up the phone and kissed Serena's back. It was so soft and warm.

Serena was already awake but she lay perfectly still because Nate's lips felt so good against her body." She turned over and rolled over on top of him. Her hips were pressed right against his. She wanted to tease him a little. She kissed him softly and then rolled off. She smiled as she heard his loud sigh. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay. I'm gonna head home. Blair called me for breakfast, in an hour."

Serena looked at her phone. "Oh I got a missed call too."

"I'll see you there."

Serena felt guilt taking over. "Yeah."

"I can come back later."

"What are we even doing? We're sneaking around and having sleepovers."

Nate looked down. "I don't know. But I love being with you."

Serena smiled at him. "Maybe we should tell her that we're….exploring our options."

Nate nodded. "We should."

"Maybe not now…there's so much going on with Chuck and stuff. We can talk about this later, Blair is waiting for us."

…

Nate walked into the Waldorf penthouse. He expected Chuck to be there but it was just Blair barking orders at Dorota. "Hey."

Blair went over and kissed his cheek. "Just in time."

He sat in his usual spot. "Where's Chuck?"

She looked down for a second then held her head high again. "Being an alcoholic, I assume."

He shook his head. "We need to help him."

She heard steps approaching. "Serena's here. Let's eat."

Nate lowered his voice. "I figured out where Chuck has been disappearing to. He's gambling. With Carter. That's why he was so desperate for the money. He bet fifteen grand on one hand."

Blair and Serena's chins both dropped. "Carter, he's back in town?"

Blair nervously tapped her fingers against the table. "What are we going to do?"

Nate looked around. "I think I have a plan. But the less you know the better."

Blair crossed her arms across her chest. "We want to know. So spill. Now!"

…

Blair stood in front of the Carter's townhouse, his family moved to the Hamptons after his high school graduation and she intended to figure out why he was back. She rang the doorbell and smiled politely and the housekeeper. "Is Carter here?"

"Mr. Baizen is busy. He does not like to be disturbed."

"I'm an exception." She walked past her and down the hall. "If I were a creep where would I be?" She turned and walked down to the basement. She heard the TV. on, Carter was watching football…or baseball...maybe basketball, she knew nothing about sports. She turned the corner to find him sitting on the couch having a beer with another guy she had never seen before.

She held her head high. "Carter."

Carter gave her a confused look. "Blair Waldorf?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he is."

"I was just asking to be polite. What I really meant, come over here so I can talk to you unless you want to be embarrassed in public."

Carter let out a laugh and walked over to here. "Blair, you're charming as ever." He led her back up the stairs. "What do you want?"

"You obviously know I'm here for Chuck. How often does he come?"

Carter shrugged. "4 maybe 5 times a week. I'm not a babysitter."

"I want you to ban him from the table…or whatever you call it."

"Anyone who has the money can play. Why would I turn him down?"

"He has a problem! I'm trying to help him get better."

"Sounds like a personal problem. Besides, if I do that for you what would I get in return?" He gave Blair a smirk that quickly faded when he saw Serena enter the room. "Serena van der Woodsen."

She gave him a small smile and turned to Blair. "Sorry, I couldn't wait in the car."

Blair saw how Carter looked at Serena and realized she had the upper hand. "What do you want?"

Carter smiled at her. "One date."

"Done." She held out her hand and Carter shook it firmly. She grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her out of the house and back into the car.

Serena looked at Blair. "You're gonna go on a date with him?"

"It's for Chuck. And no I'm not. You are."

…

"Carter Baizen? Hell no." Nate paced back and forth angrily.

"It's only dinner. I'm doing it for Chuck."

"What does he want with you anyway? Serena, that guy's a creep!"

"I know he is but I can take care of myself."

"I won't let you do it."

Serena went over to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's gonna be okay." She brought his lips down to hers and kissed them softly.

Nate wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I just really hate that guy."

Serena smiled at him. "Meet me here in a couple of hours. I got you a present."

"You did? What is it?"

Serena had gone shopping for him because she wanted their first time to be special. Well, technically it would be their second first time. "I'm wearing it."

He gave her a confused look.

"Under my dress, Natie. Duh."

He blushed a little. "Oh, really? Wow. I can't wait to see it."

…

"Wow, please contain your excitement." Carter smiled at the disgusted expression the gorgeous blonde wore on her face.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Hello Carter."

He got up and pulled her chair out of her. "I'm really not as bad as you all think I am."

She took a sip of her water. "What do you want from me, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just your company." He smiled at her. "Just relax. You look so tense."

"As flattering as that is, I know there's always a catch with you."

He shook his head. "You're hot, I'm hot. There's always been so much sexual tension between us."

Serena let out a sarcastic laugh. "Let's get it over with."

"You just get me. I need to ask you for a favor." He looked around the room. "I want you to be my date to the annual Vanderbilt polo match."

Serena shook her head. "No way."

He smirked at her. "I thought you were committed to keeping Chuck away from the table."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. But why do you want me anyway?"

"You ask too many questions. Let's eat. I'm starving."

…

Serena walked into Nate's room. He sat up from his laptop and smiled at her. "How was your date?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "He's so annoying. He wants me to be his date to your grandfather's polo match."

Nate gave her a confused look. "What? Why? That's kinda random."

Serena shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me why. But I don't want to talk about him." She locked his bedroom door and unbuttoned her coat slowly. She smiled when she saw Nate's jaw drop. "What do you think?"

Nate swallowed hard and gawked at her lack of clothing. "I...I love it." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss at the base of her neck and she pulled him as close to her as she possible could.

Her heart was beating out of control as they reached the moment she had been dreaming about. Nate ran his hands over every inch of her body and she pulled him into her firmly.

Nate pulled his bed sheet over both of their naked bodies. He was still struggling to regain his breathing. She turned over and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly, "Goodnight babe."

…


	6. Chapter 6

Blair frowned at her best friends. "I don't know where he is." Chuck was MIA as usual and she had no idea how to reel him back in.

Nate looked down. They always went to this charity even together. "I'm sure he'll meet us here." He knew he wouldn't. "Let's go in." He held one arm for Blair and the other for Serena and led them to their table.

Penelope and the rest of Blair's minions made a beeline to them before they even had a chance to sit down. "We brought you guys drinks." She placed a glass of champagne in front of the three of them.

Penelope looked at Nate. "You look great. New suit?"

Nate smiled politely. "Yup. Thanks."

She leaned over close to him and reached up to straighten his tie. Her face was extremely close to his and he looked sideways at a pissed off Serena, he cleared his throat and backed away.

Blair rolled her eyes. She had given Penelope permission to pursue Nate because it was so amusing to her. Poor girl, always wanting what she could never have. "Let's go get more drinks."

Nate pulled out Serena's seat for her and took the seat next to her. Serena glared at him. "She was all over you!"

Nate laughed at her. "No she wasn't! She was fixing my tie."

"You're so clueless! She always stands so close to you, it's so annoying. And you're like oh thanks blah blah blah."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm being polite." He didn't really know this side of Serena but her being so jealous made him happier than he could describe. He reached under the table and put his hand on her leg. "I don't care about Penelope or any other girl. I only care about you. Okay?"

Serena nodded and reached squeezed his hand under the table. "It's still annoying."

Nate laughed. "Come on." He walked ahead of her and led her to an empty room. They could still hear the music coming from the next room. He held out his hand for her to take.

She smiled and curtsied and took his hand and he twirled her around and then pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "You are beautiful, my lady." He said in a fake British accent.

Serena giggled. "You're such a dork." She kissed him softly.

…

Serena frowned. "You're leaving?"

Nate nodded. "Sorry but Chuck just texted me. He wants to hang out tonight. He hasn't asked me to hang out since…well you know."

Serena nodded. "I know. I'll see you guys for brunch tomorrow. Maybe Chuck will want to come, Blair would love that."

"Yeah I'll bring it up. See you tomorrow." He leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Have fun."

Nate smiled. "Well you're not going to be there but I'll try my best anyway." He kissed her again. He really didn't want to leave but Chuck needed him. She pulled away and he pulled her back in for another kiss "Sorry, I can't get enough."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

…

Serena sat having brunch with her best friends. Chuck was surprisingly sober even after a long night out with Nate. Nate shot her a smile, he was excited Chuck wanted to go out the night before, it made him think that the old Chuck was still here after all.

Serena pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and ignored Dan's call for a third time that morning. After having been with Nate a couple of nights back, she was convinced that he was the only one for her.

Chuck sat up and smirked at Blair. "Blair, you're never gonna guess what happened. You're going to kill Nate." Chuck was talking to Blair but making direct eye contact with Serena, he gave her an amused smirk and Serena wondered what he was up to. "Guess who he woke up with this morning? None other than your favorite minion, Penelope." He let out a loud laugh.

Blair's jaw dropped. "You slept with Penelope! Nate, you're the worst!"

Nate gave Serena a panicked look. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she was choking on the air. Nate wouldn't do that to her… she looked down at her plate and felt herself getting smaller by the second.

Nate shot Chuck a death stare and reached over to grab Serena's hand. "Serena I..."

Serena pulled away at his touch instantly. "Don't."

"Serena! Serena…please…let me explain."

She got up abruptly, she was beyond furious.

Blair looked from Serena to Nate. She was so confused. Serena looked like she was going to murder him and Nate looked like he was a second away from a breakdown. Blair suddenly let out a loud gasp because she realized they were sleeping together.

Nate looked at Serena pleadingly. "I don't remember what happened last night. Chuck and I blacked out and I woke up and she was just there. But I would never cheat on you, Serena. I swear…I don't know what…"

Serena couldn't believe Nate was trying to say nothing happened. She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm to stop her. She shoved him away from her. "Don't touch me!" She desperately pushed the button for the elevator.

Nate ignored the shocked look on Blair's face and went after Serena. He put ran in the elevator just as the door closed behind him. He had no idea what to say. "Please… just give me a chance to make it up to you. I'm begging you."

Serena turned her back on him and leaned her head against the back wall, she suddenly felt exhausted. "I have never felt so insignificant in my whole life. You will never make this up to me." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore she felt her whole body give in and she buried her face in her hands.

Nate was on the verge of tears, he hated seeing her cry so much over him. He never hated himself as much as he did now. "You are the most significant person in my life. I love you."

The elevator door opened and Serena looked up at him. "I don't want to see you ever again."

He looked at her sadly. "Serena please…I want to be with you."

She had to get out of there. This was too much for her to take in. She ran past him and jumped into her car. "Go!"

…

Serena locked herself in the room for the rest of the weekend. She had every meal delivered to her bed and she finally left her dark room when she was forced to get out of bed Monday morning. She put her hair up in a ponytail and pulled her uniform on.

Blair ran to catch up with her best friend. "Serena…why didn't you tell me?"

Serena really didn't feel like talking about it. "I didn't want you to be upset."

Blair frowned. "How are you doing? I can't believe he would do that to you. Penelope is officially a pariah. I will ruin her."

"I don't want to talk about it, B."

"Fine. Let's have lunch today, yeah?"

"I'm not really hungry." She knew it was unfair to blow Blair off like that but being with her made her miss Nate even more. She just wanted to get away all of them.

"Okay. And S, I know you don't want to go to the polo match this weekend but it's for Chuck…and I would be eternally grateful."

Serena nodded. "I'll be there."

…

Carter held out his arm for Serena to take. He couldn't read her expression but she was uncharacteristically quiet. She reminded herself she was doing this for Chuck, going to the Vanderbilt residence was going to be hard for her especially since it was her first time seeing Nate. She saw him at school from far away but made a point to run the other way, she blocked his number and had even been avoiding Chuck and Blair for fear that Nate would be close by.

Carter looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. She held on tightly, she felt like he was the only thing keeping her balanced. She walked past Penelope and turned her head the other way only to make eye contact with Nate. She felt her breath escape from her lungs and quickened her pace. Carter shot her an amused look. "What's going on? You would normally run to Nate…oh…are you guys in a fight? Oh wait, you're sleeping with him?"

She pulled away from him angrily. "Shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I was just teasing you. Sorry."

"Well don't! I'm gonna get a drink." She stormed towards the drinks. She saw Blair by standing with Chuck and went over to say hi.

Blair gave her a tight hug. "I hope he's not making things too difficult for you." She was still unsure about what happened with Nate and Serena, she was too busy worrying about Chuck to get the whole scoop.

Serena felt her stomach turn over and turned to see Penelope prancing towards them. She grabbed two champagne glasses and went back to Carter. He smiled and politely thanked her. The match was starting. Nate stood in the center of the grass looking handsome as ever. Serena couldn't bare to watch him in all his Vanderbilt glory. She leaned towards Carter, "Let's take a walk."

He nodded and reached for her hand. "So what's going on with you and Nate?"

Serena shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it." She felt like she would explode if she even brought it up.

"I'm not all bad, you know. You can tell me."

Serena looked at him, it would be nice to get it off her chest. "We were together and he…he slept with Penelope...that brunette who follows Blair around." She gave him a sad smile, it still hurt to say it. "He broke my heart."

"Nate is an idiot. You're way hotter than she is."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

"I have a confession to make, I've had a crush on you forever. I know all your friends hate me so you never really gave me a chance but I've always thought you were pretty cool."

She laughed. "Thanks."

"Come on, I know what will make you feel better." He grabbed her hand and led her back to where the match was taking place. He saw Nate's eyes follow them as they walked and he suddenly stopped and pulled Serena close and kissed her passionately.

Serena didn't see it coming but Carter's lips felt nice against hers. She let her lips moved with his until she felt him abruptly pull away. Nate was pulling Carter away from her. "Get the hell away from her!"

Carter scoffed. "Excuse me. Are you trying to tell me I can't kiss my own girlfriend?"

Nate looked at Serena. "Girlfriend? Serena, what the hell was he talking about?"

She knew it was childish but it felt so damn good. She smiled at Carter then looked Nate in the eye. "It's recent."

"Wow. Are you fucking kidding me? Serena, Carter is a prick."

Serena gave him an innocent look. "At least he's not fucking Penelope." She didn't care that everyone was staring at them. She grabbed Carter's hand and walked away quickly. He followed her into a cab.

She smiled at him. "That felt so good."

"I agree." He brushed her hair out of the way and pulled her in again.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was going on with you and Nate…Just tell me."

Serena let out a loud sigh. "Nate and I started hanging out and then we slept together and I thought he felt the same way I did. And then he goes…and sleeps with Penelope the night after." She said it all so fast, she wasn't sure if Blair understood her.

Blair frowned. "Nate is in love with you. He always has been."

"I don't think he is, Blair. Why would he do that? And with Penelope! Do you have any idea how much it hurt?"

Blair looked down. "Yes, I do. Nate cheated on me, remember?"

"I'm so sorry I put you through that Blair. I'm not that person anymore. Man, karma is a bitch."

"I wasn't trying to say you got what you deserved. I know you're not." Blair couldn't believe she was saying this. "Maybe you should give him another chance."

"I can't. I can't even picture being his friend right now."

"Serena…"

"Blair, I can't forgive him this easily. He made me feel worthless, like I was just another one of his whores. And I was falling completely head over heels for him." Serena was sobbing now and she felt Blair pulled her into an embrace and she held on to her best friend to keep herself from drowning.

…

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_It's been a busy week. But nobody has been busier than our golden boy, if you know what I mean. Apparently Penelope isn't just one of B's minions, she's sleeping with N so consider her officially relevant. S spotted with none other than Carter Baizen! Wonder how N, B and C feel about that. And lonely boy…looking lonelier than ever. _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Dan frowned when he read Gossip Girl's blast. He walked up to Nate, who seemed like the most approachable of Serena's friends. "Hi, have you seen Serena?"

Nate shook his head. "No." He turned back to him. "I know you think that you and Serena have something going on but you don't. Why do you think she never took your phone calls?" He knew he was being an asshole but he needed to take his frustration out on someone. "Because she was busy with me. She might have gone to meet your parents but that same night she got into bed with me. Seriously, Dan, take a hint."

Dan gave him a dirty look and walked quickly away. He found Serena and ran to catch up to her. "Serena!" He wanted to ask her who the hell Carter Baizen was but he restrained himself.

"Oh, hey Dan. Sorry I haven't called you back."

"That night you came to have dinner with my dad and Jenny. Did you sleep with Nate?"

Serena gave him a shocked look. "What? Who told you that?"

"Who do you think? Answer my question."

"Dan, I am really sorry." She looked down. "I never wanted to hurt you, okay? I really thought Nate was the one for me but I was wrong."

"You could've just told me you weren't interested."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"How do you think I feel now?"

…

Blair was too stressed out to be excited about her acceptance to Columbia University. She was dealing with too much. She stood in silence as Nate and Chuck yelled at each other. Nate felt betrayed by Chuck because he told Serena about Penelope. Serena was hardly speaking to them at all. And Blair was caught in the middle of it all. She was about to blow up.

"Enough! Nate, if you didn't want Serena to find out about Penelope then you should've just kept it in your pants! And telling Dan about you and Serena was a bitch move." She turned to Nate. "Chuck, no one like's a snitch, you've always been a bad friend so I don't know why Nate is so surprised you would do something like this. Now both of you need to shut the hell up and get over it!"

Nate looked at her silently. He looked at her. "Blair…I know I'm being an asshole but nobody believes anything I'm saying. I wouldn't sleep with Penelope even if I was…I just wouldn't, okay? And now Serena won't even look at me and I can't deal with it. So no, I can't just move on. Chuck, just stay away."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting! It was supposed to be a joke."

Nate slammed Chuck against the wall. "Do you see anyone fucking laughing? You knew about me and Serena!"

Chuck shoved him away. "Fine, I did! But I didn't think you guys were getting so serious."

"You know how I've felt about her since we were like 5! Everything is just a big joke to you isn't it?"

"Consider this being my way of teaching you guys a lesson. When I say to stay the fuck out of my life I mean it."

Nate let out a sarcastic laugh. "We were trying to help you! You're an addict, don't you get it? Nobody cares about you! We were your only three friends and you fucked it up."

Chuck opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words to say.

Nate was fed up. "Take a good look at Blair because from this moment on she's the only person in the world who cares about you. I'm sure you'll find a way to fuck that up too."

Nate walked away angrily and Blair ran to him to stop him. He just wanted them to be okay. She reached out for his arm. "Nate...please…"

Nate pulled his arm away from her. "Enough."

…

Serena went to Nate's party by herself. The Lacrosse team was all there, celebrating their victory.

Nate walked over to her. "Hey."

Serena pointed to the trophy at the center of the room. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Come here."

Nate sat on his bed, he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed her hand. "I can't stop thinking about you …"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

Nate cut her off with a passionate kiss and Serena felt her body respond to his before her mind could even realize what was happening but she couldn't hold back anymore. She reached down and unzipped his pants and he quickly unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her.

His breath was getting sharper as her hands explored his body. He slipped her underwear off and positioned himself on top of her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She pulled his boxers off and lined her hips up with his.

"Serena?"

Serena woke up from her dream breathing hard. She saw Carter looking down at her. She hated that Nate wouldn't get out of her head. She hated everything about him.

Carter smiled and kissed her forehead. "You fell asleep on the couch. But we have dinner reservations in half an hour. You're starving aren't you?"

She reached up and pulled him down to kiss his lips. Carter let himself fall to the couch and she climbed on his lap and kissed him passionately. He bent down to kiss her neck and she firmly grabbed his hair to pull him as close to her as possible. His hair was soft like Nate's hair was and his lips felt soft and warm against her skin. "Mmm…Nate…"

Carter's body froze. He let out a loud sigh and pushed her off his lap gently.

Serena's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I suddenly lost my appetite. I'm going to bed. You know the way out."

…


	8. Chapter 8

Serena knocked carefully on Carter's bedroom door.

"Not now, Carla."

Serena opened it slowly. "Carla let me in."

"Oh. Hi."

She gave him a half smile. "Don't sound so excited."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast. Crepes. The best in New York."

"I'm not hungry."

She put the bag down and walked over to him. "Look, Carter. I really do like you but Nate was my best friend and I can't just forget about him in a week. I wish I could but I can't. I'm really sorry. I wanted to try to make this work but I understand. And I promise not to bother you again." She turned to leave. "You shouldn't let perfectly good crepes go to waste though."

"Serena." She turned around to see him giving her a small smile. "What kind of crepes are they?"

She smiled and walked over to hand him the bag. "Strawberry and blueberry and Nutella."

"Thanks." He took the bag from her and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't expect you to be over him and I can live with it because I just ignore it. But that's a little hard to do when we're making out and you moan his name."

She looked down. "I am so sorry. It won't happen again."

He scooted over and she crawled under the blankets and took the crepes out of the bag. She held one out for him to bite. "This one's my favorite."

…

Nate ran to catch up with Dan Humphrey after school. "Dan!"

Dan looked over his shoulder and shot him a dirty look. "What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said."

"Why? It was the truth."

"I was way out of line. You didn't deserve that."

Dan finally stopped walking and turned to him. "I thought people with trust funds never apologized."

Nate gave him a smirk. "I really am sorry."

Dan shrugged. "Let's just forget about it."

Nate held out his hand and Dan shook it. "So, tell me about Carter Baizen."

Nate laughed and shook his head. "I hope that was a joke."

Dan smiled too. "Yeah, it was. I could really go for a bagel though, want one?"

…

Serena could see the worried look in Blair's eyes as she approached her. She had been so busy with Carter she hadn't really been keeping up with her or Chuck. "Hey B."

"S, there you are! I called Nate, where is he?"

Serena felt a small sting when she heard his name. She noticed Blair was shaking and wrapped her arm around her. "What's going on?"

"It's Chuck. He won't come down."

Serena was confused. "Come down?"

Nate was running full-speed toward them. Blair knew Nate was her only hope. "Nate, he's still up there! He says he's going to jump."

Serena wasn't sure what was going on but ran closely behind Nate and Blair to the elevator and up the roof level. Nate burst through the doors and stopped a few feet from where Chuck stood on the ledge. He held a blunt in one hand and a nearly empty bottle of scotch from the other. "Chuck. We need to talk about this. Give me your hand." Nate slowly stepped toward him with his hand stretched out.

"Nathaniel, Serena, come to enjoy the show, have you! I broke up the golden couple. Oh and I'm single-handedly ruining my father's company." He finished off with a singsong voice. "I sense a pattern."

"We can fix it. We can do it together. Just please come down."

Serena held a hysterical Blair in her arms. "Chuck please…"

Nate was desperate to find the right words to say. "Please. We need you. Chuck, look at me. You're my best friend, I need you. Look at Serena and Blair. We're in this together." He felt guilty for letting Chuck get to this point, he had been so pissed off lately.

"You're a good friend, Nate. I lied. You never even slept with Penelope. I told her it would be funny if she crawled into your bed while you slept but you were way passed out by then."

Serena felt her mouth drop. She wished everything could go back. Nate looked at Serena and then back at Chuck. "That doesn't matter right now. Just come down."

Chuck shook his head. "I don't know how to go back. I just want to everything to go back to normal. I had nothing to worry about!"

Nate took a big step forward and grabbed Chuck from his jacket and pulled him toward him. He kept a strong arm around Chuck and Serena and Blair ran over and the four of them hugged each other tightly. Blair cried and hugged them as if her life depended on it. "I love you guys. I love you so much."

…

"So you're friends now?" Carter paced back and forth in his bedroom.

"Don't be mad. They're my best friends!"

"You hated Nate two days ago. What happened?"

She couldn't tell him about Chuck, he would never forgive her. "There was a misunderstanding. Nothing happened with Penelope."

"So you're gonna go running back to him?"

"No! That doesn't change anything. But Blair is my best friend and so is Chuck and Nate has always been there for me so we're all gonna be hanging out like before. But I want to be with you. Okay? It doesn't change anything with us."

Carter frowned. "Well it's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"I just wanted to let you know." She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not a big deal. I promise."

Carter pulled away from her. "I'm not really in the mood."

Serena frowned. "Are we gonna be okay?"

He looked at her angrily. Her beautiful blue eyes met his and he couldn't even imagine being angry at her. He looked at her blonde waves cascading down. He felt his expression soften and he smiled at her. "Yes, we are."

…

Nate caught Serena's arm. "Hey…"

Serena had been trying to get out of there as soon as brunch was over to avoid this exact encounter. "Hi."

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Fine."

He looked down. "I miss you."

She stopped herself from saying it back. "I should get going."

"You heard what Chuck said. I never cheated on you."

Serena nodded. "I know. But things can't go back to how they were."

"Why not? I want to be with you."

"I'm with Carter now. I want to be with him."

Nate flinched. "I just…I miss hanging out, watching movies…just being friends."

She wanted to hold him and tell him she didn't mean any of it. "Maybe we can be friends again eventually. Just not now."

He nodded. "I…I got into Columbia. Have you heard back yet?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Looks like we'll all be there in the fall if Blair has her way."

He smiled too. "Yeah. And knowing Blair…"

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

He looked at her and thought carefully about his answer. "Yes."

"Maybe there's a reason why we were pulled apart."

He nodded. "Maybe. But it still hurts like a bitch."

"Yes. It does."

Nate stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If you love something, set it free; if it comes backs it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was."

"…it never was." Serena finished with him and flashed him a perfect smile. "Bach!" Serena felt extremely happy then. She reached over to hug him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck was doing his best to learn how to run his father's business. He handed the company over to Lily and she refused to let him sit on any board meetings if it meant him missing school. He had one month left of school and she emphasized the importance of him graduating high school. He thought back to a month ago when all he did what drink and spend the night with girls whose names he never bothered to remember.

Nate slapped Chuck on the back. "Hey. Let's go grab a drink."

Chuck snapped out of his daydream. He shook his head at his best friend. "There's a board meeting in an hour. Lily is finally going to let me sit in."

Nate smiled at him. "I'm proud of you, Chuck. Where's Blair?

Chuck shrugged. "Shopping with Serena I think."

"Oh. Cool…" Nate looked away.

Chuck frowned. He hated these little mushy moments. He felt like he had to ask anyway. "Do you wanna..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Nate cut him off.

Chuck couldn't help but be relived. "I can't believe that's your biggest problem. I envy you, my friend." He gave Nate a smirk.

Nate gave him a half-smile.

"Carter is just a phase. But you're the real thing."

"Wise beyond your years." He laughed at his own joke.

"Whatever…I'm gonna get dressed."

"Alright. I'll see you later. And good luck."

…

Nate smiled when he saw the gorgeous blonde walk into the café. He stood up and pulled her chair up. When she reached him she gave him a quick hug and sat. They were in Brooklyn, which was strange for him, but he'd been here with Dan and the food was amazing.

Serena silently looked at the menu. She laughed to herself. "Look at these prices! How'd you find this place?"

Nate laughed too. "I know. I can't remember the last time I paid less than $30 for a sandwich. We're getting ripped off. Uh, Dan and I have been hanging out actually."

She gave him an amused smile "What? You and Dan! You hate him!"

"He's not that bad! He's actually pretty cool."

Serena laughed. "And how does Chuck feel about your newfound bromance?" It was so easy to talk to Nate. No matter what they had been through they always fell back into the same patter like it was nothing.

Nate laughed too. "First of all, it's not a bromance! Second…Chuck pretends it's not true."

Serena giggled. "It so is!"

"Is not!" Nate took a sip of his lemonade. "I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't. Is Carter okay with it?"

Serena shrugged. "We've been friends forever, he knows that."

"Good. I can't believe high school is almost over."

"I know! It's crazy. Do you think Gossip Girl will finally leave us alone?"

Nate shook his head. "I wish. Have you committed to Columbia? I know how you feel about Brown."

"Not yet. The letter is due next week right? I just want to keep my options open. I love Brown but I can't see myself being anywhere but here."

"Yeah me too. I'm actually considering USC. Can you imagine? Southern California would be awesome. My parents would have a stroke. Ivy or nothing."

Serena frowned at the idea of Nate being so far from her. "Do you want to go away?"

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "No. Not for four years. Columbia is an amazing school."

She smiled and pulled her hand away. "So what are you plans for the summer?"

…

Blair smoothed out her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. As usual, not a hair was out of place. This was her graduation party and it had to be perfect. Well technically the party was for all of her graduating class but she planned it and she made sure that her dress was the prettiest and most expensive. She rolled her eyes when she read Serena's text_: Carter and Me are on our way! Ttyl 3_

Nate knocked on the door and let himself in. "Chuck's not coming?"

Blair shook her head. She'd been having a lot of problems with Chuck lately and Nate had been there for her day after day. She was thankful that they were closer than ever. "Did you bring a date?"

Nate smiled. "A friend." He walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a gorgeous brunette on his arm. Blair frowned at how good-looking she was.

"Emma, this is Blair. Blair, this is Emma, she's a freshman at Columbia. I met her at admitted students weekend. Blair is going to Columbia too."

Emma shook their hands politely. "You have a beautiful home."

Blair nodded and then looked away. "Oh here's Serena."

Serena walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Carter gave them all a head nod.

Emma stretched her arm out to both of them. "I'm Emma."

Nate smiled at them. "This is my friend Serena and that's Carter, he's not my friend."

Serena gave him a dirty look. "Hi Emma. Cute dress."

Blair smiled at Serena. "It's very department-store. So chic."

Nate gave her a threatening look. "Emma, let's go get a drink."

Carter felt a lot more relaxed after a few drinks. He grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her to dance. Serena felt her face get pink, "Carter, nobody is dancing."

He held on to her tightly. "Come on, baby! Don't be a follower, be a leader."

She lowered her voice. "Carter, you're hurting me. Let go." She pushed him off firmly and walked away to get a cab for him.

Serena heard a lot of commotion and ran back into the room to find Carter fighting with a guy from the lacrosse team. Carter was too drunk to land punches and the other guy was too high to see where Carter even was. Serena looked at Nate pleadingly.

Nate ran in between and got to them just as Matt punched Carter hard in the face. Carter tripped and Nate got to him right before he fell, Carter's head slammed against Nate's lip and Nate started bleeding immediately.

Serena looked at the mess. The guy, Matt, turned around and ran. Nate was holding his busted lip with one-hand and trying to sustain a blacked out Carter with the other. Chuck went over and dragged Carter onto a couch. Serena grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Nate nodded. "Fine."

Serena put ice in a zip lock bag and held it up to Nate's lip. He flinched when the bag made contact. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Serena smiled at him. "Thanks for helping, Natie."

…

"You got super drunk and aggressive. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Carter shot her a dirty look. "Don't talk to me like that. You're not my mother."

"How am I supposed to talk to you? You're acting like a child."

He rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking. I have a huge hangover and your nagging is making it even worse."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "My nagging? You know what, Carter? You don't ever have to hear my nagging again. Now get out."

"Are you serious? I didn't mean that."

"You humiliated me in front of everyone last night. I just don't want to deal with it. I'm done trying to make this work."

"This is about Nate isn't it?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "It's not about Nate. It's about you. You're immature and an asshole. And you refuse to apologize for anything."

Carter headed for the door. "Call me when you're done being a bitch."

She walked over to the door and held it open for him. "Leave!"

Serena waited a few minutes before going downstairs. She was still at Blair's house and by the looks of her best friends' faces it was obvious that the three of them heard the yelling. They all looked pleased. Serena gave them a half smile and walked to the kitchen, "I'm starving."

Nate was right on her heels. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Nate reached out and placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll come around."

Blair shook her head. "I'm over it, really. Just glad you're here."

Nate smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and stood up. "Wanna stop by Magnolia's for dessert?"

"Rain check? I should get going."

"Alright. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." He jumped in his car and was gone before Blair could say anything else.

Nate looked in the mirror to make sure he looked his best. He jumped out of the car and eagerly hit the PH button on the elevator. After what seemed like forever he finally walked through the van der Woodsen living room to Serena's room. He knocked lightly before opening it.

Serena was in a tank top and short shorts and wore her hair in a messy bun. Her pursed lips broke into a smile when she saw him. "Hey."

He looked around the messy room. "What's going on here?"

"Just organizing. Getting rid of some stuff. What have you been up to?"

"Just had an early dinner with Blair."

"You're spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah well…her and Chuck split up and he's off being a businessman and she was really upset but she's doing better every time I see her."

Serena frowned. "I can't believe they're really over. Maybe they just need some time apart before they can really work it out."

"Yeah I hope so. But enough about them."

"Wanna help?" He rolled his eyes but she took that as a yes. "Okay. Help me move this desk against the wall. And then I want to rotate my bed a little that way."

By the time they were done they were both sweaty. Nate took off his shirt and wiped his forehead with it. She sat next to him and let out a loud sigh. "All done."

He smiled at her. "I've been thinking…we should go on a date. Let's have dinner."

"Nate…Carter and I just broke up."

"I know. But I want us to have another first date. I know we can make it work. So whenever you're ready, let me know."

…

Serena hadn't seen Nate in two days but she could still barely sit still on her way to have lunch with him and Blair. She got out of the car right when it stopped and walked into the restaurant to find Nate waiting at a table. He got up and smiled when he saw her. Serena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Nate smiled and hugged her back. "Wow. I wish you were always this happy to see me."

She pulled away and smiled. "Nate…" She was so ready to try and make it work. She couldn't believe she'd even hesitated. He was perfect for her. "I want to…"

Blair came out of nowhere to interrupt her. "Hey guys! I'm starving."

…

Serena couldn't find a second alone with Nate. Blair seemed to be everywhere and she didn't want to tell him she was ready over the phone. She decided to give him a surprise visit and frowned when she saw Blair was already there.

Nate looked over at her. "Hey Serena! Wow, did you guys plan this? Blair just randomly dropped by too."

Blair gave her a smile. "Oh, what a coincidence."

Serena looked at Nate. "Nate, I'm really thirsty. Could you get me a glass of water?"

Nate gave her a weird look. Serena always made herself at home here. "Uh..sure. Want anything Blair?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm fine."

Serena went over to sit by Blair. "Hey B. Guess what? A few days ago Nate said he wanted to make things work between us. He said he wanted to go on another first date whenever I was ready. And I said nothing, I'm an idiot. But then I realized that I'm so ready. I came here to tell him that."

Blair looked at her angrily. "So you're just going to pick him up and use him again like a toy?"

Serena frowned. "No, B. Of course not. Nate is…"

"I won't let you."

"Excuse me?"

Nate walked in with Serena's water.

Blair stood up suddenly and looked at him. "Serena thinks she might be pregnant with Carter Baizen's baby!"

Nate's jaw dropped. "What!"

Serena looked at Blair with shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Blair, what the hell?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, S."

Nate looked at Serena. She couldn't read his expression. "I think you should both go."

Blair got up and walked to the door but waited for Serena before leaving.

Serena went over to Nate. "Nate, I'm not pregnant."

Nate looked the other way. "Just go. I'll talk to you later."

…

Serena knocked on Nate's door softly before opening it.

Nate looked over at her and finished putting his shoes on.

"Nate, I'm not pregnant."

"Good."

"I never thought I was pregnant. I don't know why Blair would say that."

Nate's tone was cold. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Nate…please stop talking to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…you can't even stand to look at me."

He felt his expression soften. "I just hate the thought of you and him. I can't handle it."

"You don't have to. Carter and I are over, for good. When I dropped by randomly, I came to tell you that I wanted to give us another shot. I want to go on another first date, if the offer still stands."

He smiled at her. "You do?"

She nodded and pressed her lips against his. He missed the feeling of her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his.

She pulled away and shook her head. "You need to take me out on a couple of dates first."

…

Blair came back to the city as refreshed as ever. She had been away at a spa for 4 days with her mom. Eleanor was almost never available for so many days at a time and Blair took advantage of their time together. Anne Archibald was hosting a charity dinner and Blair pulled on a blush-colored dress and silver heels.

Serena pulled on a long fuchsia dress over her see-though lacy bra. She's bought it exclusively for Nate. After four back-to-back dates she wanted to show him exactly how much she missed being with him.

Nate pulled on his suit and put on a blue tie. He knew how much Serena loved ties that matched his eyes perfectly. He wanted to make sure he looked impeccable for her. He wasn't sure if they were going public with their relationship just yet but he didn't see why they should keep it hidden this time.

He heard his mother calling his name and walked down the stairs. His parents walked in front of him arm in arm and all three of them piled into the car waiting for them. He stopped for a couple of pictures before walking into the big ballroom. He looked around for his friends. Chuck was away at a meeting and Serena was on her way, he hadn't talked to Blair in a few days but he was sure she'd be there.

Serena walked into the ballroom and spotted Nate almost instantly. He stood by the refreshment table, probably avoiding conversations with his mother's friends. His eyes locked on hers and they both smiled and walked over to each other. He refrained to kissing her and handed her a glass of champagne instead. She smiled at him, "Thanks."

Serena stood in the corner of the room talking to Nate when she noticed Blair walking towards them. She looked at Nate and kissed him passionately. Nate kissed her back and Serena pulled away to look at Blair's face. She stood frozen and with a scowl on her face. Serena couldn't believe it, did Blair want Nate for herself. Nate smiled at her, "What was that for?"

She kissed him again. "I just can't help myself."

"Hello Nate. Serena."

"Hey Blair. How was your spa?"

"Good. Obviously a lot has happened while I was gone."

Nate nodded. "Yes. Serena was just going to show me something. We'll catch up with you later."

Serena giggled. "And what exactly was I going to show you?"

Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room. It had a few books a desk and a balcony. He closed the door behind him and walked toward the balcony. "The view."

Serena caught him by the hand and turned him around. "Actually I do have something to show you." She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Nate's eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands shyly. He looked up at her from between his fingers. "You are…perfection."

She smiled at him shyly. "Well…are you just going to look from far away?"

He loosed his tie and walked over to her. He crushed his lips against hers and ran his hands up and down her body. He swooped her up and sat her on the desk. She ripped his jacket off and then threw his tie and shirt to the side. Nate's lips kissed her everywhere and he could feel his breath getting harder and harder as her hands wandered down to her belt.

The door burst open and Nate shielded Serena's body with his. He looked back to see Blair standing there. Nate shot her a dirty look, "Blair close the door!" Blair didn't move and Nate walked over to her and gave her a 'what the fuck' look. "We're busy." He closed the door and walked back over to where Serena waited for him.

"What did Blair want?"

Nate kissed Serena's neck and then down to her chest. "Let's not talk about Blair right now."

Serena smiled at him. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She pulled his pants down and reached down to feel him.

Nate let out a small gasp and felt her hand guiding him inside of her. He kissed her more and more passionately until he couldn't bare it anymore. Serena dug her fingers into his back and moaned his name over and over again until she felt like she was going to explode.

Nate felt Serena finish and he did too. He pulled away and she rested her head on his chest. She kissed it softly and hopped off the desk to pull her clothes back on. Nate pulled his clothes on too and waited for Serena to fix her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "I missed you."

She smiled at him. "I missed you too."

…

Serena went to visit Blair. She felt bad for dangling Nate in front of her like that. She considered buying a white flag to wave but decided against it. She walked into the Waldorf's penthouse to find Nate sitting on the couch.

He gave her a surprised look. "Oh, hey. I thought you couldn't make it cause you were getting a facial."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Blair said that?" She really didn't want to drag Nate into this drama. "It was rescheduled."

Nate didn't really get her tone but he nodded. He scooted over and Serena sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. Blair walked in from the kitchen. "Blair, guess who made it."

Blair rolled her eyes when she saw the blonde sitting next to him. "Hey, S. I guess I'll go grab another lemonade." She made a u-turn back into the kitchen. She should've never given Dorota the day off.

Serena followed Blair in. "Hey B. What's going on?"

Blair shrugged. "Nothing."

"B, you're my best friend. I don't want to fight. Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

"We were best friends. But you're a whore."

"Is this about Nate? You knew about him and me. What the hell are you thinking?"

"There's a thin line between being friends and being lovers. You taught me that."

Serena gave her a dirty look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Nate and I were getting very close."

Blair walked back into the living room and Serena stood stunned in the kitchen. Was Blair trying to steal her boyfriend? She couldn't believe this was happening. She pinched herself to make sure it was real life and then she pinched herself a second time to make sure she wasn't transported back to middle school.

Blair looked right at Serena. "I'm not letting Nate go that easily."


	11. Chapter 11

Serena couldn't believe how annoying Blair was being. She would have a daily lunch date with Nate and whenever Nate brought up inviting Serena she would make up an excuse as to why Serena couldn't make it.

"Where did you guys go?"

Nate replied.

"What did you guys do?"

Nate replied again.

"Did you guys go anywhere else after that? What else happened?"

Nate gave her a concerned look. "What's with all the questions?"

Serena knew she was asking a lot of questions but she wanted to know what Blair was up to. She looked at Nate and shook her head. "Nothing." She couldn't help but feel a sharp sting of jealousy.

Nate slipped his shoes off and jumped in bed with Serena. He pulled the cover over them and started kissing her neck softly.

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Blair. She pushed him away from her firmly and then pulled the cover away. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not in the mood."

…

"Seriously, I can't even touch her. She's always in a bad mood. I always say the wrong thing. " Nate took the last bite of his waffle.

Blair was annoyed with all the Serena talk. She took a bite of her food.

"What should I do?"

"Maybe she's having second thoughts. Maybe she's not over Carter. You guys did jump right in. Maybe she just needs to be single for a while, you should give her space."

"Did she tell you that?"

Blair shrugged. "Maybe. I promised I wouldn't tell you."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't think I could let her go, not again."

"You'd be fine without her, Nate."

Nate frowned at Blair. "Let's talk about something else."

…

Serena gave Nate a small smile when he walked into her room. He went over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Serena missed Nate so much. Blair was poisoning their relationship. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Nate kissed her back and pulled away. He was surprised she was acting this way. He sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and planted soft kisses on his cheek. "How's your day been?"

He smiled at how warm her lips felt against his skin. "Good. I had breakfast with Blair and then we watched a movie. And then I came here, that's it."

Serena tensed up and got off him. She walked to the other side of the room and looked out her window.

Nate had no idea what happened. One second she was warm and cuddling against him and the next she was cold and distant. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off her. "Don't."

"You're mood swings are unbelievable. Have you been on your period for the last 2 weeks?"

She gave him a dirty look. "You're such an ass."

"Just tell me what's going on. Are you still not over Carter? Is that what this is about? Did we move too fast? I thought we were on the same page."

"Wbat? Is that what Blair told you?"

"She told me what is obvious."

She couldn't believe it. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She was losing Nate, and Blair was taking him away from her.

"This has nothing to do with Carter!"

"Then what? Please tell me. Serena, we're falling apart."

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed into them. She didn't know what to do. She knew very well that her relationship with Nate was falling apart before her eyes and that hurt her more than anything.

Nate walked over to her. "Serena…"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I don't want to lose you."

…

"I give up. You win. What do you want?"

Blair looked up at Serena. "Well hello there."

"Didn't you hear me? What do you want from me?"

"I want Nate. For me."

Serena shook his head. "Blair, enough! I'm tired of all your games."

Blair was pretty pleased with herself. She'd made sure that Serena's life was hell these past few weeks. She smiled at her. "Open your eyes! He's miserable with you. I'm just getting started. So buckle up, S."

Serena looked at her. "I'm not playing nice anymore, B. Nate is mine. You better back off. This is the last time I'm telling you."

Serena walked out of Blair's penthouse and went to meet Nate for lunch. She kissed him softly when she saw him.

He smiled at her. "Hey."

After their huge fight a couple of nights ago Serena had been trying as hard as she could to plaster on a smile for Nate. She knew that he saw through her façade, he knew her too well to fall for it.

She reached for his hand. "Let's go to the Hamptons tonight."

He looked at her. Maybe that's what they needed to get past this bump in their relationship. "That's a great idea."

…

Serena couldn't believe she hadn't thought of going away before. They had a picnic on a beach and Serena lay back in the sand, she was stuffed. She looked over at Nate watching her. She smiled at him, "What?"

Nate shook his head. "I just missed you."

She looked down. Everything had been so messed up between them. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back slowly, enjoying every second of it. Serena moved from his lips to his cheek and down his neck. He cradled her body against his. "I love you."

She jumped off the sand. "Let's go inside." She grabbed all the plates and leftovers and stuffed them in the basket. Nate balled up the blanket and ran after her. Serena ran into the kitchen and tossed the basket on the counter and Nate just dropped the blanket on the floor.

Nate smiled and stripped down to his underwear, they hadn't done this in a while and he wasn't going to waste any time. Serena giggled and did the same. She pressed her body against his and pinned him back against the wall. She crushed her lips against his and he kissed her back just as passionately and led her to the living room. She pushed him back against the couch and climbed on him. Her hands rested on his perfectly defined abs then up to his strong arms. With one quick move Nate unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. He kissed her neck and chest and rolled over on top of her to kiss her stomach. He pulled off her underwear and she reached over to pull his off too.

She whispered softly in his ear and he couldn't wait any longer. She bit her bottom lip hard when he entered her and their bodies moved as one. She felt her body tighten until she lost complete control.

She pressed her lips against his softly when they were done. And he hugged her tightly against his chest. "Round two?"

…

Serena woke up sweaty and she looked over to see Nate's body glistening with sweat next to her. They had burned a lot of calories the night before, back to back to back to back. She kissed his back softly and then his arms and his neck until he woke up.

He opened one eye and smiled at her. He lazily rolled over on top of her. He knew she hated when he did that. Serena giggled and punched him soft on the side. "Get off! You're sweaty, ew."

He laughed and rolled off her. "So last night was…wow."

Serena smiled and rolled off the bed. "My legs are so sore. Let's go shower."

Nate followed Serena into the shower. "I'm starving."

Serena came out of the shower and put on one of Nate's long sleeved dress shirts. He loved when she did that. She joined Nate downstairs.

He walked in the kitchen and hugged her tightly. "You are so hot." He kissed her cheek and opened the fridge.

Serena smiled at him. "Here's pancake mix." He gave her a confused look. "We're gonna cook these ourselves."

Nate's stomach hurt from laughing so hard. An hour later Serena and him managed to make a five pancakes. "Aren't they supposed to be round?"

Serena laughed. "You made that one! They all look like big blobs. Look, syrup!" She sat on the counter and ate her pancakes.

Nate stood across from her and did the same. "They're actually not that bad." He ate until he was full and waited for Serena to do the same.

"I am never going to be a housewife."

Nate smiled at her. "That's okay. We can hire a chef."

Serena smiled at him. Nate thought about marrying her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest. She looked at him, "You feel that?"

He nodded. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"You do that to me."

He grabbed her hand and put it over his chest for her to feel his heart. "I love you so much. Why are you crying?" He panicked when he saw tears in her eyes.

She smiled and shook her head. "They're happy tears. These past days have just been so perfect. I'm so happy we're being us again."

She kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "I know. Me too, baby."

…

Serena lay out next to the pool to work on her tan. Nate jumped in the pool with a cannonball so that he could purposefully splash her.

Serena jumped up when she felt the water. "Nate!" She giggled and ran to the edge.

"Come in." Nate splashed some more water at her.

"No!" She giggled. "Stop."

"Come on. Please." He looked at her and pouted.

She took off her sunglasses and dived in. Nate swam toward her and she swam away. "You can't catch me." She remembered playing this same game with him 10 years ago.

Nate gave her a smirk and did the same thing he did all those years ago. He went underwater like a shark and swam until he grabbed Serena's legs and pulled her underwater. He went back up to catch his breath and Serena giggled and caught her breath too. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"Hey guys!"

Serena turned around to see Blair waving at them. She looked angrily at Nate. "You told her we were here?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think she'd come. Come on, be nice."

She pulled away from him and climbed out of the pool. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back inside.

Blair shrugged and smiled at Nate. "Are you gonna be there much longer? I'm hungry."

Nate came out of the shower to find a freshly showered Serena getting dressed. He kissed her back softly.

She pulled away from him. "Let's just go eat."

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

She pulled her dress on angrily. "It was supposed to be you and me. What the hell is she doing here?"

"I know it was. But we can't just kick her out!"

"I wanna go home."

"Seriously? We've been here two days."

"I'm leaving after dinner. With or without you."


	12. Chapter 12

Nate walked downstairs to join Blair and Serena for dinner. He knew she wasn't very happy with Blair but he didn't know she was this mad. He sat next to her and ate his dinner quietly. The silence awkwardly filled the room. "Could you pass the salt?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Get it yourself."

He reached past her and snatched the salt from in front of her. "Thanks." He was even more annoyed with Blair than he was with Serena. Everything was perfect until she came to ruin it. He knew it was unfair to blame Blair but he couldn't help it.

Serena finished her dinner and went upstairs. Nate finished his last bite and followed her. She was stuffing her clothes angrily into her suitcase.

He let out a loud breath and sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Serena snapped back. "Nothing."

"Why are you and Blair not friends anymore?"

Serena shrugged.

"Serena…these last couple of days have been perfect. Don't let her ruin it for us."

Nate was right. Serena was going to show Blair just how much Nate and her loved each other. She got up and kissed him passionately.

…

"You really are a bitch."

Serena shrugged. "Just leave us alone. You're not even supposed to be here anyway."

"Nate said I could come."

"Blair, I'm fed up with your little game. Nate wants to be with me. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"All you guys have is sex. Nate and I connect on a deeper level." Blair gave her a hard shove.

Serena gave her a shocked look. "Don't push me." She pushed Blair back.

Nate walked into the living room to find Serena and Blair rolling around on the ground. He couldn't believe they were actually physically fighting. He grabbed Blair and pulled her off of Serena. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Serena got up. "She's psycho!"

Blair tried to break free from Nate. "You're the one who's insane! She's delusional!"

Nate was so confused. "Blair. Stop. What the hell is going on? You guys are best friends."

"Just tell her to stay away from me!"

Nate shook his head. "I am not picking any sides. You guys can figure this out on your own."

Serena turned around and walked up the stairs angrily. Nate followed her up.

Serena was beyond pissed. "You should be on my side! I'm your girlfriend!"

"I don't want to be in the middle of it."

"I'm done fighting with her. You need to pick. Me or Blair."

"What? Are you serious?"

Serena nodded. "I can't do this anymore."

"Baby, just think about this for a second. It's Blair. You guys have been best friends forever. We've all been best friends forever."

"Pick me." Serena didn't really care if she sounded desperate at this point, she was.

"I'm not going to pick, it's stupid."

Serena grabbed her suitcase. "I'm done, Nate." She walked out of the room quickly.

Nate ran after her. "Serena, please! Don't." He ran past a smug Blair and out the door. "You want me to pick? Fine! I pick you! Just stay, please."

Serena handed her suitcase to the driver and opened the door to climb in. Nate grabbed her by the hand. "Just let me go, Nate. I don't want do this anymore."

Nate felt his hand let go of his grasp on her. He felt a sharp sting in his chest. He walked back in the house. Blair walked over to him. "It's going to be okay." She put a hand on his arm.

Nate shook her hand off him. "Don't." He walked upstairs. "I'm going home."

…

Nate handed the driver his and Blair's suitcase. He opened the door and climbed in after Blair. He pulled out his phone and dialed Serena's number, it went straight to voicemail. "Serena, please call me back. I love you. Call me back Bye."

He called her a few more times and left her equally as embarrassing voicemails. Blair snatched the phone from him. "Enough!"

Nate looked down. "I don't know what to do."

"You're Nathaniel Archibald. You can have any girl you want."

Nate shook his head. "I want her."

Blair frowned. "I don't get it. Is her vagina made out of crack or something?"

Nate couldn't help but laugh. "It's not about the sex, Blair. I mean, the sex is amazing but it's so much more than that. It's the way she looks at me, like she can see my soul. She accepts me just the way I am but she still makes me want to be a better person. I look at her and she's just all I've ever wanted and all I'm ever going to want. She's my soul mate."

Blair felt the tears in her eyes and looked down. She finally gathered the courage to make eye contact with Nate and she pressed her lips against his.

Nate moved back and shook his head. Suddenly it all made sense. "Blair…"

"It's always going to be Serena, isn't it?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "I know that you had a hard time with Chuck and I'm the only one who gave you attention. But we're not more than friends and deep down you know that."

She nodded. "I just miss him so much."

He put his arm around her. "I know. You guys are going to work it out. Maybe you can start by returning his phone calls. Now tell me what's been going on with you and Serena."

"Nate…you're going to hate me…"

After hearing Blair's story Nate was surprised he wasn't mad. He was just relieved Blair was the problem and not him. Nate still wanted to punch her though. Instead he ran his hands over his face. "Dammit, Blair."

"I'm really sorry."

He shook his head. "Well that makes no difference, does it? I need to talk to Serena."

She nodded. "Let me talk to her first. Please?"

…

Serena opened Nate's door to find he wasn't there. She frowned and sat on his bed.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up to see Nate walking in his room with a bottle of water. She stood up nervously. "Hi."

Nate smiled at her. "Hi."

"Nate I just…"

"I know."

"I should've told you."

"Yes you should've."

"I didn't even know I could get that jealous. I guess I just want you all to myself."

Nate gave her an amused look. "You do have me all to yourself."

Serena still didn't look convinced. She nodded anyway.

Nate couldn't believe she was serious. "Baby, look at me. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl in the world. I'm all yours. Okay?"

She nodded. "I love you."

He kissed her softly. "I love you too."

She pulled away. "I have to get going."

He frowned. "Already?"

"I'm having lunch with Blair. You know how she gets when people are late."

He laughed. "I'm glad you guys are friends again."

She nodded. "We're working on it." She kissed him again. "See you later."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I realize that every chapter has been a new story line and I apologize but there are just all these ideas in my head and I need to get them out so hopefully you guys don't mind! This part takes place a month after the last chapter and they're in their first week of college. Let me know what you think! xoxo**

...

"I don't want to be that weird couple who doesn't make any new friends because they spend all their time together."

Nate laughed. "This dining hall food is awful."

Serena nodded in agreement. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Yes but it's ridiculous. We're only in one class together and we're each doing our own thing. You're in that ambassadors club thing and UNICEF and I'm playing lacrosse. You signed up for 50 other clubs today. We're gonna be fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She took a bite of her mashed potatoes and scrunched up her nose. "Gross." Serena's eyes followed a guy who walked by them.

Nate cleared his throat. "Did you just check that guy out?"

Serena laughed. "No, of course not. I just think he's in my psych class."

"Good. Because I am way better looking than him."

"Yes you are. And I have to get to class. How about dinner tomorrow?"

Nate shook his head. "I have practice tomorrow. It's over at 10."

Serena frowned. "I can't believe you'd rather spend time chasing other guys around while holding a big stick." She laughed at her own joke. "Should I be worried?"

Nate gave her a scowl. "Ha-ha. Very funny. How about dinner tonight? You don't have class at 12 right?"

Serena checked her class schedule; she still hadn't memorized it. "Nope. Sounds good. Maybe I can meet some of your new friends, since you spend every second with them."

Nate stood up and gave her a kiss. "Okay. See you later."

…

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Nate gave Blair an amused smirk. He was surprised to see her in a dining hall.

"I'm meeting my study group here. You're actually having dinner here? How middle class of you."

Nate laughed. "It's not that bad. Besides I need all the protein I can get. My lacrosse coach is kicking my ass." He looked back as his teammates called his name. "See you later."

He rejoined their table. It was only the second week of practice but he already felt a strong bond. Tom smiled up at him. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Nate shook his head. "No, that's Blair. Serena said she was gonna be a little late." He made sure to leave a chair empty for her; he really wanted her to meet all his new friends.

Serena spotted Nate surrounded by a few of his teammates. She grabbed her sandwich and headed over to his table. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Nate smiled up at her. "We just got here. Guys, this is Serena. Serena this is Tom, Max, Chris, and Jake."

Serena smiled at them. "Hey. Nice to meet you guys."

They all flashed her a smile and quickly looked back down to their plates. They didn't say much to her the rest of the time. She tried to make conversations with them but they gave her short answers.

Nate wrapped his arm around Serena after saying bye to his friends. Serena frowned. "I don't think they liked me very much."

Nate laughed, thinking back at the comments they made about her when they thought he wasn't listening. "They did like you. Probably more than I wanted them too."

"How do you know that? They barely even talked to me."

"Cause you made them nervous. They think you're hot."

"Oh. Ok, I'll take it." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I think you're hot."

Nate smiled at her. "Let's go home."

…

Serena knocked on one of her classmate's dorm, she'd missed psychology class and was trying to make up the notes. "Hey Rob. Thanks so much for letting me so your notes."

Rob smiled at her and opened the door wide to let her in. "Yeah, anytime. Sorry it's kinda messy. You can sit here." He pointed at his bed.

Serena sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her notebook out. She copied his notes as quickly as she could, not wanting to take up too much of his time.

Rob leaned on his desk and watched her. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from here. Manhattan. You?"

"Greenwich, Connecticut. Do you live on campus?"

Serena shook her head without looking up. "No I live with my best friend from high school. She goes here too. How are you liking the dorm experience?"

"It's fun. People are friendly. The parties are fun. I'll let you know next time we have one so you can swing by."

Serena smiled at him. "Cool. I'm all done. Thanks again."

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you in class."

…

Serena looked at her friend Amanda. "I can't believe I let you drag me to this."

Amanda smiled at her innocently. "It's going to be fun."

Serena followed her friend inside dorm. It was her first party without Nate or Blair. She looked around to see a few familiar faces and smiled at them as she walked by.

Serena walked around the room by herself. Amanda found a guy she wanted to hook up with and forgot all about Serena.

"You look lonely."

Serena turned to see Rob smiling at her. She shrugged. "My friend ditched me."

He signaled her to follow him. "I'll make you a drink."

She followed him. "Fine but just one and then I'm gonna get going. This isn't really my scene."

He handed her a glass and when Serena reached out for it she cut her finger on a broken bottle on the counter. "Ouch."

Rob took her finger and led her outside. "Come on, I'll get you a band aid. I only live a few doors down, remember?"

Serena nodded and followed him to his room. "Thanks, Rob." She sat on the edge of his bed and he rummaged threw his drawer and pulled a band-aid out. She noticed how handsome he was, with his strong jaw, blue eyes and brown hair.

He leaned over and wrapped the band-aid around her finger carefully and smiled at her. "All better. It's Spiderman, cool huh?" He sat next to her.

Serena inspected the Spiderman band-aid and smiled at him. "Very cool."

Rob leaned over and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Serena pulled away after a second. "I…I have a boyfriend."

Rob got up suddenly. "Of course you do." He was nervous and babbling. "I totally misread that. Sorry. You're just really attractive." He let out a nervous laugh.

Serena smiled at the sight of him blushing. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for the band-aid. I should get going."

Rob nodded. "No problem. I'll walk you out."

…


	14. Chapter 14

"No! You should not tell him!"

Serena looked up at Blair. "Are you sure?"

"It was barely a kiss! He's just going to be upset for no reason. Besides that's what he gets for ignoring you lately."

Serena shook her head. "I just feel guilty. He's not ignoring me he's just busy…and has a bunch of new friends that he'd rather hang out with."

Blair rolled her eyes. "So is this guy cute?"

Serena felt a smile on her face. She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh my God! Do you have a crush on him?"

"No! I think he's attractive and all the attention he gives me is nice but that's all…he's really sweet."

Blair smiled. After breaking up with Chuck for the 4th time, she decided it was time for new guys. "Should Nate be worried?"

Serena shook her head. "I love Nate, that's not changing any time soon. It's just…all the excitement is gone, you know? He doesn't surprise me with romantic gestures or weekend getaways."

"Tell him that, S."

"I don't want to have to tell him. I want him to want to do these things for me. I want to walk into his apartment and have him turn off ESPN to take me to Broadway show, but I want it to come from him." She rolled her eyes. "Let's talk about something else."

Blair smiled at Serena. "Fine. I have a date tonight. Help me pick out something to wear."

…

"I brought waffles!" Serena decided to surprise Nate with breakfast.

Nate looked at her. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Serena frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. "Please contain your excitement."

Nate pulled his shoes on. "It's just that I'm going to play basketball right now. I already had a quick breakfast."

"Oh. Okay. Well maybe we can have lunch?"

"We're going to have lunch afterwards." He walked towards her.

Serena smiled at him, she expected a big hug and kiss. Instead Nate walked out of his room quickly. "I'll see you later, babe." He yelled from down the hall.

Serena looked in the mirror. Did she have a huge zit or a big cold sore or something? She frowned when she saw she looked like she always did. She suddenly felt stupid standing in Nate's empty room. She opened her phone and called her mom. "Hey mom. I'm on my way over for breakfast."

…

"It's been three days and he hasn't called me."

Blair tried to think of an excuse for Nate. "He's probably busy with practice."

"He doesn't have practice today. I'm not going to let him upset me. I don't care if he calls or not."

Nate walked into Serena's room. "Hey guys."

Blair smiled widely at him. "Hey Nate." She looked at Serena. "He didn't call cause he was on his way here. See?"

Nate gave Serena a quick kiss. "I just dropped by to pick up a notebook I left here." He grabbed it off Serena's desk. "My buddy needs to copy my notes. He's waiting in the cab so I gotta run."

Serena gave Blair a dirty look. "Don't even say anything."

Blair frowned. "Sorry, S."

"Let's just go to sleep."

…

"Serena, hey!"

Serena turned around to see Rob running towards her. "Hey Rob."

"Hey. Glad I caught you."

"I was just heading to lunch. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, I don't have class for another hour. I was trying to set up a study group and I was wondering if you were interested."

Serena nodded. "Sure. Sign me up."

"Cool. There's a really good café across the street. I hate the dining hall food."

Serena laughed. "Of course you do. How Greenwich of you."

Rob laughed. "Says Serena van der Woodsen from the Upper East Side."

Serena smiled at him. "Fine. Point taken."

Serena was surprised to figure out how easy it was to talk to Rob. She was learning to so much about him and he was learning so much about her. It was nice to talk to someone who knew nothing about Gossip Girl or any stories about her or her family.

Rob took the last bite of his sandwich. "I'm so tired already. And I still have Lacrosse practice tonight."

Serena felt her throat dry up. "You're on the lacrosse team?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah, that's how I know this place. We all come get protein shakes here all the time." Rob looked towards the entrance. "Oh here are some of the guys now."

Serena turned around to see a few guys walk in. She recognized Tom and Nate, of course. Tom spotted Rob and walked over, the rest of the guys followed him.

Tom got up and started high-fiving all of them, Nate was the last one. "Hey guys." Tom looked at Serena. "Oh hey, Serena."

Nate gave Serena a confused look when he saw her. "Serena?"

Serena smiled up at them. "Hey."

Rob looked at Nate. "You guys know each other?"

Nate gave Serena and Rob a dirty look. "Serena is my girlfriend."

Serena nodded when Rob looked at her questioningly. "Rob is in my psych class and we grabbed some lunch after class." She hoped nobody else noticed the awkwardness.

Nate nodded. "It's good here. We were just grabbing some shakes." He leaned over to kiss her. "I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your lunch."

Serena looked at Rob, he looked annoyed. "So…Nate, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup. We grew up together." She didn't know what else to say.

"He seems like a good guy…I should get going. I'll see you in class."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey. Where are you? Weren't we supposed to watch a movie?"

"Sorry, B. I'm taking your advice. I'm going to go grab Nate's attention like you told me to."

Blair smiled. "Aw, how gross. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading over to his house wearing nothing but lingerie and a trench coat. And shoes…obviously."

"Is it that see-through one we picked out? He's going to die!"

"I hope so. I'm freezing my ass off so he better be grateful. Anyway I just got here so I'll call you later."

"Ok. Have fun!"

Serena carefully got out of the car and walked to Nate's apartment. She walked in to find Nate taking shots off his coffee table with a few other guys in the lacrosse team. She suddenly didn't feel welcome at all. He looked up at her. "Serena, hi."

She felt like an idiot. She looked around. "I'm just going to grab some homework I left here. Don't mind me." She waved awkwardly to everyone and walked to Nate's room. She sat on the edge of his bed and buried her face in her hands. She heard footsteps and looked up excitedly, expecting Nate.

Rob looked at her. "Hey…are you alright?"

Serena commanded herself not to cry. She shrugged. "I just feel like a complete idiot."

He gave her a confused look. "How come?"

"I come over here wearing nothing but lingerie and a trench coat in the freezing cold just so I can get my boyfriend's attention. And I get here and he just wants nothing to do with me. I just feel stupid...and I don't know why I'm telling you all my problems. What's going on here anyway?"

"Nate invited us over to watch the game and just drink, I guess. And I can't stop thinking about the fact that you're wearing practically nothing under that." He finished jokingly. "There's that smile."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "I should get going."

"I was on my way out too. I don't know about you but I could go for some coffee."

Serena nodded. "That sounds great. Let me just grab some clothes." Serena grabbed some of the clothes she kept at Nate's and pulled them on quickly, she walked out of the bathroom to find Rob waiting patiently for her. "Let's go."

She walked over to Rob and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back for a few seconds before pulling away. "I like you but...Nate's my friend."

She felt even more stupid. "I don't know why I did that. I'm really sorry. I...I gotta go."

…

"You what!" Blair felt her jaw drop.

"I just wanted to feel wanted."

"You kissed him? What did he say?"

"He said he liked me but that Nate was his friend. I felt like an idiot."

"Oh my God. What if he hadn't stopped you? Were you going to sleep with Rob on Nate's bed? That's the ultimate betrayal."

"No, of course not! I was about to pull away, he just beat me to it."

"Serena…"

"Look I messed up, okay? But you should've seen Nate's face when I walked in. I felt like an intruder. And Rob was there and he asked me to grab coffee and he just looks at me in this way that makes me feel so important."

"I think you should tell Nate. Before he hears it from someone else."

"You told me I shouldn't tell him!"

"That was when Rob kissed you! This is a whole different story now."

…

"I was surprised to get your call."

Serena smiled at Rob from across the table. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was upset and you were there and you're always so nice and I just wasn't thinking straight."

He took a small sip of his coffee. "Don't apologize. I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanted that kiss. I just, I feel bad. It's not fair to Nate."

Serena nodded. "I know it's not. I feel so guilty. I don't even know what to say to him."

"You're going to tell him?"

"I think so. He won't be mad at you. I'm the one who kissed you and I take full responsibility for it."

He shrugged. "Do whatever you think is best."

Serena heard her phone ring. "Sorry, I have to take this. Hello?"

"Hey S. Where are you?"

Serena hesitated before answering Blair's question. "I came to get coffee…"

"With Rob? This is dangerous territory…"

"I can't really talk right now. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Was that Blair? That's her name right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I should get going. But I'll see you in class."

…

Serena knew she had to talk to Nate. She called him ahead of time just to make sure he would be there. She knocked on his door before opening it.

He smiled at her. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah. When was the last time we hung out?"

He thought back. "Uh…I don't know. Come cuddle with me."

She shook her head. "I don't really feel like it. I think we should talk…"

Nate let out a loud groan. "Okay…"

"I don't even know where to start."

"I'm sleepy. Can we do this later?"

"No, We need to talk now."

"Fine. I'm listening."

Serena frowned at him. "You've been so distant lately. All you do is practice and hang out with your teammates. I'm not sure where I fit in."

Nate looked at her. "That's not true. I hang out with you all the time."

Serena felt the tears sting her eyes. "I kissed Rob."

Nate finally looked at her. "What?"

"It just happened. I'm sorry."

Nate rubbed his temples with her hands.

Serena walked towards him. "It didn't mean anything…"

He shook his head. "Then why did you do it? Why would you do that?"

Serena wasn't really sure what to say. "Because I like the way he looks at me. You used to look at me like that. You don't anymore."

"Right now, I don't want to look at you at all. I think you should leave."

Serena gave him a confused look but stood still.

"Get out. Get out of my room. Now."


	16. Chapter 16

**I just read/saw pics of the spoilers for the upcoming GG season and I am PISSED! How could they do this to Serenate! Ugh, I just had to get that off my chest. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

...

"So then I told her to get out."

Chuck gave Nate an amused look. "I'm sure that fixed everything."

Nate looked down. "I was just so mad, I didn't want to see her. All these horrible thoughts were going through my head. They're friends, you know. I see them hanging out sometimes so what else have they done? And has this been going on behind my back all this time? I just feel like such an idiot."

Chuck shook his head. "So what now?"

Nate shrugged. "Obviously I'm not gonna let that piece of crap ruin my relationship. We've been through way too much. I just think that maybe she did it because she doesn't feel the same way anymore. She said it didn't mean anything."

"So why would she do it?"

Nate rubbed his temples. "I want to say she did it because she's a bitch. But if I'm being honest with myself I know it's my fault. I've been distant lately. I can't even remember the last time we were together."

Chuck nodded. "You have been hanging out with all your bros."

"It's just hard. They're all single and they don't have to worry about anything they do. I guess I just had to get it out of my system or something. I just don't know what to say to her."

Chuck looked at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but just be honest."

Nate gave him a shocked look. "Did you actually just give me good advice?"

Chuck couldn't help but smile. "I do that from time to time."

Nate laughed and put his arm around his best friend.

Chuck gave him a fake disgusted look. "Are you hugging me? Don't ever do that again."

"Do you guys need to be alone?"

Nate turned around to see Blair and gave her a small smile. "Hey Blair."

Blair made a point not to small back. She smacked his arm hard. "You're such an ass!"

Nate stepped away from her before he could hit her again. "I know. But at least I never cheated on her!"

"Do you wanna know what happened that night?" Blair turned to him like a predator. She told Nate about Serena's plan to surprise him and the trench coat and how Rob was nice to her when she was vulnerable. "She should've slapped the shit out of you. That's what she should've done! And then dumped your sorry ass."

Nate looked down. He had no one to blame but himself. "I…I didn't know."

Blair rolled her eyes and turned to Chuck. "And you! Let's go. We're no longer speaking to Nate until he sorts things out."

Chuck followed her obediently. Nate shook his head at him. "Seriously?"

Chuck shrugged. "You heard her."

Nate gave Chuck a smirk and made a soft whip noise.

Blair turned at her heel and shot Nate a dirty look. "I heard that!" She kept walking. "Chuck!"

…

Rob handed Serena a frappucino.

Serena looked at him. "Oh, for me?"

"I was at Starbucks and figured you would want one. I got you what you always get."

Serena smiled at him. They walked across the grass to their class. "It's my favorite. Thanks."

"So how was your weekend?"

She shrugged. "I've had better. How was yours?"

He shrugged. "Fine. So you and Nate…"

She felt awkward even talking to him. "I'm not sure where we stand. I'm giving him his space."

Serena saw Nate walking toward them from the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and turned to him. "Nate?"

Nate ignored Serena and reached around her to give Rob a hard shove. "Stay the hell away from my girl!"

Serena was just as shocked as Rob was. She opened her mouth to say something but Nate wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and pulled her away. She walked quickly to keep up with him and he finally stopped when they were far away from everyone.

"I don't want you talking to him."

The fact that he was so jealous turned Serena on. She wanted to tell him that she loved him more than anything. "Nate I…"

"Wait, let me talk. I love you. More than anything. And I'm sorry if I haven't shown that lately but I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me. You're my girlfriend. And I intend to keep things that way until…well until forever."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "All I want is for you care."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as passionately as she could, she wanted him to know that he was the only boy she ever thought about. He pulled away. "Please tell me that you're never going to kiss another guy again."

She smiled at him. "Never."

He pressed her forehead against hers. "Let's ditch today. Go away for the weekend."

"I thought you had practice today."

"I don't care. All I can think about is how much I want to be with you."

She pressed her lips against his again. "Let's go."

…


	17. Chapter 17

Serena stood out on the porch admiring how beautiful the ocean looked as the sun hit it. She'd slowly gotten out of bed cause she didn't want to wake Nate up but she was anxious to share this view with him. She felt hands touch her waist and turned to see Nate smiling out at the horizon. He stood behind her and lay his chin on her shoulder.

"You're finally up."

He smiled at her. "I got up just after you did. I was making you breakfast."

She turned to the table to see waffles and orange juice laid out.

"And by breakfast I mean I stuck eggo waffles in the toaster." He laughed. "I thought we could eat out here, since it's such a pretty day."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "It looks delicious."

He scooped her up and carried her to her chair then took the seat across from her.

Serena looked up from the breakfast to find him staring out to the beach again. "You look like you're thinking very hard."

He shrugged. "I'm just wondering what it'd be like to have a beach wedding."

Serena laughed. "The sand would be all over the place."

"We could set up a platform or something on the sand." He thought for a few more seconds. "Well we have a lot of time to think of all the logistics."

She took a sip of her orange juice. "A long long time."

He grabbed the whipped cream can and sprayed some on his waffles. "Well…not that long…right?"

Serena snatched the can from him and sprayed whipped cream on his face. "Finish your breakfast!"

Before he had time to react she turned around and took off running.

She giggled and ran around the couch to avoid him and when he was finally close he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the floor. He rolled on top of her and rubbed his face against hers. She laughed until her stomach hurt. "Ouch, Nate you got some in my eye."

He rolled off her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Sucker!" She grabbed the can and sprayed him again.

…

Serena woke up to the soft feeling of Nate's lips on her back. Nate smiled at her. "Wake up. I want to show you something."

Serena buried her face in her pillow. "It's 6 am!"

"Come on."

Serena sat up and frowned at him. "I'm up."

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and it lit up the water beautifully.

Serena leaned on Nate's shoulder and stared out into the ocean. "It's breathtaking."

Nate nodded. "There's something about the sunrise that makes me feel so peaceful. I can think so clearly." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wished the weekend would never end.

Serena wrapped her arms around him they silently watched the sunrise over the ocean. Serena gave Nate a small shove.

Nate gave her a smirk. "I remember the last time we were here. You and Blair were fighting over me. I can't say I blame you," He finished off jokingly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself." She gave him a light punch on the stomach.

Nate laughed. "Let's go back to bed."

…

Serena woke up to the doorbell ringing. She pulled her robe on and walked downstairs to open the door. She blinked sleepily. "Mrs. Canfield, hello."

Mrs. Canfield had been their neighbor for years. She smiled sweetly. "Serena, darling. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

Serena listened as Mrs. Canfield told her a story about how her shop was broken into and she needed someone to watch her grandchild. Serena widened her eyes. "You want me to babysit?"

"Only for a few hours. 4 tops. It really would be a great help."

Serena was trying to figure out how to saw no to a sweet old lady.

Mrs. Canfield pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, darling."

That's when Serena noticed the tiny person standing behind her. Mrs. Canfield smiled brightly at her. "Valerie, this is Serena. She's going to take care of you." She turned back to Serena. "If she needs any toys, our house will be unlocked. So just pop in there and help yourself to food or whatever you'd like. Thanks again."

Serena opened the door and let Valerie walk in. She wasn't particularly good with kids. She smiled at her. "Hey, Valerie. How old are you?"

Valerie's cheeks turned pink and she hid her face behind the teddy bear she carried. She held up 3 little fingers.

Nate walked down the stairs and gave Serena a confused look. He looked at the little girl. "Uh…that's not ours."

Serena smiled at him. "This is Valerie, Mrs. Canfield's granddaughter. She asked us to look after her for a bit. Valerie this is Nate." She watched Valerie blush again. "She's shy."

Nate walked over and smiled at her. "Valerie is a very pretty name. Do you want to go down to the beach and build sandcastles?"

Valerie turned to Serena, making sure she approved. Then she nodded to Nate enthusiastically. Nate scooped her up with one arm and grabbed Serena's hand with the other. "To the beach!"

Nate lay on the sand patiently while Serena and Valerie buried him. Valerie giggled and scooped up the sand with her tiny hands. Serena sat near Nate's head and placed sand on his chest. She leaned over and kissed Nate's cheek. "She's adorable, isn't she?"

Serena was exhausted by the time they got back from the beach. They ran up and down the shore, made sandcastles, chased seagulls, gotten ice cream, until Valerie finally gave into the exhaustion. She watched as Nate laid her carefully on the couch. Serena sat on the couch across and Nate joined her. He let out a loud breath. "Man, this kid is like the energizer bunny."

She nodded and intertwined her fingers with his. "You're gonna make a great dad, someday."

Nate brought her hand up to his lips. "You're gonna make a great mom. Our children will be lucky."

Serena gave him a small smile. "Promise me we'll be nothing like our parents."

Nate shook his head. That was what he was most afraid of. "Of course not."


	18. Chapter 18

Nate and Serena walked into her room after being out all night at a bar. They'd barely closed the door when they were already tearing each other's close off. Serena pinned Nate under her and kissed his lips and his neck passionately.

Nate heard his phone ring and frowned. "Ignore it."

He flipped over and lay carefully on top of her. He kissed her again and again but his phone wouldn't stop ringing. "Just keep going."

Serena pulled away. "It's Chuck, just answer it!"

Nate rolled off of her silently. He picked up his phone, unable to hide his frustration. "Hello!" he snapped.

Serena kissed his back and Nate suddenly hopped off the bed. "I'll be right there."

Serena gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

Nate pulled his clothes on quickly. "I promised I wouldn't say. But I have to go. See you tomorrow!" He kissed her cheek quickly and left.

…

Serena woke up and ran across the hall to Blair's room.

Blair was awake but still lying in bed. She scooted over to make room for the blonde.

Serena jumped on her bed. "Morning."

Blair smiled at her. "Morning."

Serena got under the blankets. "What's up with Chuck? I was with Nate last night and he called and Nate just bolted out of there."

Blair frowned. "I didn't talk to Chuck at all yesterday. He had a couple meetings."

Serena shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Our boyfriends like each other more than they like us."

Serena smiled. "Well I like you more than I like my boyfriend so there."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, me too! Boys are dumb. Want to go down for breakfast?"

Serena nodded. "Sure. We can have a spa day."

Blair sat up excitedly. "Yes! This is exactly why I like you more than Chuck. Let's go!"

…

Serena called Nate for the 3rd time. It went straight to voicemail, again. "Natie, where are you? I'm worried about you, you left so suddenly. How's Chuck doing? Anyway, call me back!"

Blair smirked at Serena. "You're so needy."

Serena tried to give her a dirty look.

Blair looked at her. They were in the library, Serena had stepped out to the staircase to make a call. "Let's have a study break. Coffee sounds good, right?"

Serena nodded and led the way down the stairs to the café. She took a small sip of her coffee and waited for Blair to order hers, her orders were always complicated. She heard her phone ring and fished her phone out of her bag excitedly. "Nate! Hi."

"Hey baby. Is Blair next you you?"

Serena turned to see Blair was waiting for her to walk back upstairs. "Yup."

"Get rid of her. I need to tell you something."

Serena looked at Blair. "B, I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Blair nodded and walked upsaits, Serena walked out of the library building. "What's up?"

"Chuck's in some trouble and I'm helping him get out of it. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days."

"What? What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really talk about it right now, but I promise to clear everything up when I get back."

Serena hated that Nate was being so secretive all of a sudden. "What am I supposed to tell Blair? You both happen to disappear all of a sudden. She's not an idiot, you know. It's finals week!"

"Chuck told her he was gonna be in Chicago for a couple of days. Tell her I went sailing with my dad or that I'm busy with lacrosse, something. Just don't tell her the truth"

Serena frowned. "Fine whatever. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't urgent."

"I know. I just worry about you. How much trouble is he in? Is it that bad?"

Nate was silent for a few seconds. "I have to go."

"Alright, bye."

"And Serena?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Serena smiled against the phone. "I love you too."

…

"Nate, you're really scaring me."

"Serena, please. I really need you to do this for me."

Serena nodded even though he couldn't see her. She held the phone next to her ear tightly. "Okay I'm in his room."

"The bookshelf you the right, do you see it? It's in a book by Frank O'Hara. Blue cover."

"Okay I got it." She picked up the book, it was a lot heavier than she expected it to be. She opened it and saw that the pages were cut out to make a box, there was a huge stack of bills rolled up inside.

"Can you count it please? How much is it?"

Serena quickly counted the money. "There's 21 thousand. Why does he have 21 thousand hidden in a book? And….a small bag or diamonds? These have to be hundreds of thousands!"

"Put the book back. Put the money and the diamonds in your pocket and get the hell out of here."

Serena did as he said and heard the door of the hotel suite open. "Nate….there's someone else here."

"Hide! Serena get under the bed. Hide somewhere! Okay? You can't let them see you!"

Serena felt like she was in a movie. She jumped in the closet and hid behind all the clothes. She put her mouth over her ear to cover her loud breathing. From the small crack between the doors she could see two men burst in the room. She put the phone against her and lowered her voice. "They're looking for something."

Nate felt his heart stop. If anything happened to Serena he'd never forgive himself or Chuck. "Just stay where you are. Don't let them see you."

Serena could hear Nate arguing with Chuck. A lot of cursing…the sound of something breaking. She focused as much as she could on what she was hearing on the phone so that she wouldn't be so scared of the men a few feet from her. She turned back to the room when she heard the men talking on the phone. "It's not here. We checked all the books. The blue one, like you said. But there was nothing. Yes, sir." He hung up the phone and Serena heard the heavy footsteps fade.

"Nate, I think they're gone."

"Okay get the hell out of there! Be careful. Chuck's car should be waiting for you outside. Tell me when you see it."

Serena walked out of the hotel quickly and spotted Chuck's car. "I see it. I'm getting in."

Chuck had the phone now. "Okay, good. Serena, I need one more favor."

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with school. Hope you like it!**

...

Serena's head was spinning. She nervously chewed on her thumbnail and tried to answer the question in front of her. She glanced at the clock. She only had 20 more minutes. She scribbled the answers as fast as she could. It was the last day of finals and Nate still wasn't back. He was supposed to be gone for 2 days but it'd been a week and she still had no idea what was going on.

She tapped her pencil against the desk and tried to push Nate out of her head and focus on the exam in front of her. "Time!" She let out a loud sigh and put her pencil down. She turned her exam in and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"Serena!"

Serena turned to see Blair walking towards her. She'd been avoiding Blair because she didn't want to lie to her but she'd promised Nate and Chuck she wouldn't tell Blair the truth. She smiled at the brunette. "Hey B."

"I finally heard from Chuck. They went to Boston for the Yankees game. I feel like I haven't seen him in days. Our schedules just haven't lined up cause I've been so busy with finals, you know?"

Serena nodded. "I haven't seen Nate in forever either." She heard her phone ring and saw it was Chuck calling. "Uh…I'll see you later B."

"Wait! I thought we were gonna celebrate the end of the school year."

Serena was already walking away. "Rain check!" She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Serena. Has Nate called you?"

Serena frowned. "No, why? Isn't he with you?"

Chuck let out a loud sigh. "He just disappeared. I have no idea where he is. I was hoping he'd gone back home."

Serena felt her mind go into panic mode. "What! What the hell do you mean you don't know where he is? Where are you, Chuck! What the hell is going on?"

Chuck let out a loud sigh. "Mexico."

"What!"

"We're in Mexico. We were supposed to go back today."

"Chuck…I swear to God…you better find him and find him now. Because if you're not here by tomorrow I'm going to tell Blair and then I'm going to file a missing persons report."

"Serena don…." Serena hung up the phone and cut him off. She dialed Nate's number and it sent her straight to voicemail.

…

Serena couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't just sit by while Nate was missing. She burst into Blair's room. "B…I need to tell you something."

Blair gave her a concerned look. "What is it?"

"Chuck and Nate aren't in Boston…"

"They're not?"

Serena shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. She tried to tell Blair what was going on even though she wasn't sure herself.

Blair was quiet for a few seconds. "That Basstard!" She got up and walked to her closet. "Well, what are you waiting for? We're going to Mexico."

…

Chuck felt a smile spread across his face when he saw the blonde and brunette in front of him. He spread his arms and held them out for Blair but she walked by. "I didn't come here for a reunion. I'm here for Nate."

Chuck pulled her in for a hug anyway. "I need a hug right now."

Blair wrapped her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset."

"I thought you were done gambling."

"I am, I swear. I just…I messed up a while ago and it came back to bite me in the ass. Hard."

Blair frowned at him. "Let's just find Nate and get out of here, okay?"

Chuck nodded and intertwined his fingers with Blair. He wrapped his other arm around Serena's shoulder. "We'll find him, S."

…

Chuck hated the plan Serena and Blair came up with. That guy was a creep. Serena looked at Chuck. "We're gonna be in public the whole time. And you and Blair will be right outside. I'll just get him to have a few drinks and find out anything I can about Nate."

Chuck shook his head. "I still don't like it."

Blair rolled her eyes. "We should get going. He should be there by now."

Chuck nodded and followed the girls out to the car. "His name is Ben and he'll probably be wearing a really expensive suit. You'll know who he is because he'll be surrounded by an entourage. Don't worry if you can't see him, trust me, he'll come to you. And Serena…he suspects anything and you get out of there okay? We'll be waiting in the car right outside."

Serena nodded. She recited the few Spanish phrases she knew in her head. Her Spanish wasn't bad but she suddenly forgot all of it. Luckily it was a tourist area, and most of the signs were in both Spanish and English.

Serena turned to Chuck. "What if he recognizes me?" The van der Woodsen's weren't exactly low-key.

Chuck shook his head. "He's from Beverly Hills. His buddies and him all went to Yale. They only moved to New York recently. It'll be fine."

Serena nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the way. Blair held her hand tightly.

The car stopped and Chuck looked at her. "That's it. Say you're meeting a friend but that she stood you up, okay? Good luck."

Serena nodded and stepped out of the car. She walked to the bar and went to the front of the line. She gave the bouncer a flirty smile and he stepped out of the way to let her in. "Bienvenida."

Serena smiled at him. "Gracias." She walked in and headed straight to the bar. She smiled at the bartender. "Martini, por favor."

The bartender smiled at her. His nametag said his name was Carlos. He nodded and turned around to make her drink.

Serena took a sip of her drink. She felt like she was in a bad remake of a James Bond movie. All she wanted to do after finals was sleep, preferably with Nate laying next to her.

"Can I buy you another drink?"

Serena turned to see a cute guy smiling at her. He had a thick accent. It wasn't him. She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm waiting for someone."

Serena checked the time on her phone. Maybe Chuck was wrong, maybe Ben wasn't here.

"You look lonely." A voice said in perfect English.

…

Serena smiled at the handsome guy in front of her. It was him. He had a perfect tan and looked impeccable in a suit. "I'm waiting for a friend but I'm beginning to think she stood me up."

He smiled back at her. "What a shame."

"I'm Sarah." She held her hand out for him.

He shook her hand firmly. "I'm Ben."

She gave him a flirty look. "Well, Ben. How about you buy me a drink?"

Ben nodded and blushed slightly. "Of course. Where are my manners?" Her turned to the bartender. "Another martini for the lady and a scotch for me."

Serena went on to tell him that she came here with a friend to celebrate the end of their first year of college. She told him he was from San Diego and that she went to college there. She hated how easy going he was and how he knew exactly what to say. He told her he was from California and that he graduated from college only a month ago. He had a job on Wall Street and moved to Manhattan.

Serena was surprised by how honest he was being. She knew all of these things were true. Of course he wasn't honest enough to tell her about how he organized of an illegal gambling ring and that boys with trust funds all met at his penthouse to play every Wednesday night.

"I'm sorry to be so cliché but you're gorgeous."

Serena looked embarrassed right on cue. "Stop, you're making me blush." She giggled. "Let's talk about you. Are you here all by yourself?"

He shook his head. "I'm here with a few friends. They're all in the VIP section. Do you wanna go over there?"

Chuck specifically told her to stay in plain sight but she knew how guys got around each other. They would all be trying to impress her by the amount they could drink and there was bound to be one idiot in the bunch who would let something slip. She nodded. "Sure."

He introduced her to the five guys hanging out at the VIP booth. Paul, Brendan, Freddie, Brody, Paul and Josh. They all nodded at her approvingly. They ordered round after round of shots and she pretended to drink at the same time they all did. They were actually quite dumb. Paul high-fived her. "You can really hold your liquor!"

Serena shrugged innocently. "College."

Serena placed a hand on Ben's knee. "Tell me about Manhattan. Do you all live there? What do you guys do for fun?"

Freddie smiled widely at her. "We play poker. Lots of it."

Ben shot Freddie a dirty look. "We don't do anything interesting."

Serena pretended not to hear Ben. "I love poker! It's a lot of fun." She looked at Ben. "Are you any good?"

He smiled. "How do you think I pay for my suits?"

Paul leaned over to her. "There's a bunch of stupid trust fund kids. The one's whose families own pretty much all of Manhattan. They practically give us their money."

Serena nodded to show she approved. Ben was distracted ordering drinks and she looked back at Paul. "What brings you guys to Mexico? Are you gambling here?"

Paul shook his head. "Some kid's dad died and left him a billionaire. He used to gamble all the time, owed us an exit fee and never paid us. He invited us here as an apology and then talked to Ben. They worked it out but Ben hates his guts. Told him never to show his face again."

Serena frowned. It was obvious that Ben left Paul out of the loop. "They worked it out? How?"

"We got something that's worth more than the money he owed us."

Serena wanted to shake the information out of him. "What did you get?"

Paul gave her a confused look. "I'm not sure. That's what Ben told us."

Ben stepped between her and Paul. "I saw her first." He sat next to Serena and pressed his lips against hers.

Serena cringed but kissed him for a second before pulling away. "I should get going."

He pressed his mouth against her ear. "Come home with me."

Serena looked at him and tried her best to look conflicted. "I'm not really the type of girl that goes home with guys I meet at a bar. It was really nice to meet you, Ben."

He nodded. "How about a date then? I leave tomorrow night but we could have lunch?" He handed her a napkin. "That's the name of my hotel. I'll be having lunch there at 2pm. I really hope you can make it."

Serena nodded_. Maybe when hell freezes over_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story; thank you so much for reading it! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as well. xoxo**

...

Chuck thought for a few minutes before coming up with an elaborate lie than would let the girl at the front desk give him a key to Ben's room. He ran to the elevator and went up to his suite.

"Chuck?"

Chuck turned around to see Nate sitting on the couch. "Nate! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were kidnapped! I thought your organs were being harvested and sold on the black market! This is Mexico! Who knows what the hell goes down here?"

Nate couldn't help but laugh. "We're in Cabo. This is hardly the ghetto."

"You disappeared! Where's your phone? What the hell?"

Nate looked at his best friend. "My phone died. Look, I know you settled your debt with Ben but he had this video of you and said that if I disappeared for 3 days then he'd destroy it. He just wanted to scare you into thinking I died or something."

"Well it worked! I've been worried sick! Wait, so why are you here?"

"Because he didn't think you'd check here. I have a room next door. But the Yankees game is on and this TV has HD so I'm watching it in here."

Chuck shook his head at Nate. "You're an idiot. Serena and Blair flew over here cause I told them you were missing."

Nate's face lit up. "Serena's here? Where are they?"

Chuck didn't feel like telling him the whole story just yet. "Let's just wait for Ben to get back so he can give us that video. Blair went shopping. Serena's downstairs, I'll tell her to come up.

Chuck heard the door open and Ben walked in. He gave Chuck a smirk. "Oh hey Chuck. I've just been hanging out with Nate here. Hope you don't mind."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Give me the video. I'm tired of you. I'm ready to go home."

Ben laughed. "Fine. Whatever." He went to the other room and came back with the CD. "A promise is a promise."

There was a knock on the door and walked over to open it. "Sarah? Hi."

Serena pushed past Ben and ran to Nate. Nate picked her up and spun her around. Serena pulled Nate's face to hers and kissed him deeply.

Ben couldn't hide his shock. "Sarah?"

Chuck laughed. "This is Nate's girlfriend, Serena. She's a pretty good actress, isn't she?"

Nate wrapped his arms around Serena. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Serena shook her head. "It's a long story. Let's go home." She walked past Ben. "Nice meeting you, Ben."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, all of you. And Sarah or Serena or whoever you are, call me when you're single. I'll be in the city." He gave her a smirk and a small wink.

Nate gave Ben an amused look. "Nice try buddy." He patted his back. "Oh and the Yankees came by to win by one. It was amazing, I recorded it for you."

Chuck snatched Nate out of there. "Unbelievable. I'm worried sick and you're here being best friends with this prick. You're such an idiot. Serena, why are you not mad!"

"I'm too relieved to be mad. Besides look how cute he is."

Nate kissed her cheek right on cue. He put an arm over Chuck's shoulders. "Thanks for looking for me, Chuck."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go home."

…

Serena had never been so relieved to be in her own bed. Nate jumped on the bed next to her. "I missed you."

Serena smiled at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

He nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

He smiled. "I know. I'm sorry I just left."

"Enough apologizing. You can however make up for it…"

"Okay. Anything you want I'll do it."

Serena bit her bottom lip and pretended to thinking for a few seconds. "You could buy me something."

"Okay. What do you want me to buy you?"

"Pizza. Large because I'm starving. And a side of ranch!"

Nate smiled and nodded. "Done."

Serena watched him get up and order a pizza. He then sat on the edge of the bed and reached into his pocket. "I did get you something else though."

Serena smiled when she saw the small teal box he held out to her. "You went to Tiffanys? What is it?"

Nate shrugged. "Open it."

Serena opened the box to find a long white gold chain with a deep blue circle pendant.

"The decorations in the circle are infinity signs because I want to be with you…wow…that sounded way less corny in my head." Nate shook his head and blushed.

Serena smiled at him. "I love it." She pulled him towards her. "I love you. Always have, always will."

Nate kissed the palm of her hand and carefully put the necklace on her. "I love you too, S." He touched the infinity sign on her necklace. "Forever."


End file.
